


The Deputy's Huntress

by GirlZombieSlayer



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Adelaide is with Deputy's cousin, Deputy is super gay for Jess, F/F, I hate the Seed Brothers, The only Seed sibling to get any sort of love will only be Faith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlZombieSlayer/pseuds/GirlZombieSlayer
Summary: Moving to Hope County, Montana was perfect for Alissa. She loved nature and loved the fact her parents designed and built her a home there. Her job was perfect and she was just happy with how her life was going. That was until a Doomsday Cult lead by Joseph Seed messed everything up, the only upside too it is the Resistance brought her together with the woman she'd want to spend the rest of her life with.(yo the end of that sounded cheesy lol)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I in now way own Far Cry 5, Ubisoft does but Alissa, her mother Monika, step-father Nikolai, and cousin Samantha belong to me. Also Alissa has her mother's last name, she kept her maiden name when she married Nikolai.

The warmth from the morning sun warmed Alissa Morrison's exposed skin as she made her way down the front of her two story home, an old military airstrip and hanger located directly behind it. She was carrying a laundry basket full of white paper bags. If anyone saw it, they would think that was really odd. She approached the wooden box that she and her step-father Nikolai had made during the first week of her living in Hope County, Montana. She lifted the lid and slid the hook on the wooden post into the hoop located on the underside of the lid. She lived right next to a fairly used hiking trail and knew that some men and women hunted in the woods in the area.

Inside was only a bottle of water left. She had been doing this during her one year of living here. It was a resupply box or at least that's what she called it. If a Hiker or Hunter needed some food, all they had to do was take a bag. All she asked in return was for them to leave a message that hung from the lid. She bent down and took several bags, carefully arranging them so she could fit more water and cans of soda. Each bag contained two MREs (thanks to her mom being in the military, she had a plethora of MRES), a bag of trail mix that she made herself, a box of matches, tinder, granola bars, and plastic forks or spoons for the MREs. 

Alissa shifted, grateful for the sun's warmth. She was currently wearing just a tank top and shorts, her uniform boots on but she had the laces tucked in. She finished putting in all the bags, bottles of water, and cans of soda before she looked at the note book. Three pages were written on and she carefully ripped them off before folding them up and sliding them into her back pocket. She released the hook and lowered the lid carefully before latching it in place. She grabbed the laundry basket and made her way back up to her home.

Opening the front door, she dropped the laundry basket on the floor before making her way to the kitchen. She grabbed her Hope County coffee cup and poured herself some coffee, throwing in some creamer and sugar before sipping it with a small sigh. Looking at her watch, she had about half an hour before she had to get ready for work. She stepped out onto the porch that surrounded the first floor, she loved wrap around porches, and was half tempted to relax in the large round swinging chair that her parents had gotten her but knew full well if she did, she'd fall asleep. Alissa sat her cup on the railing before pulling out the papers from her back pocket.

Unfolding them carefully, making sure not to rip them, she went over them. Some of them were just names, others were thank yous, and various things. Her eyes settled on the J.B. she often came across. It wasn't a man, the handwriting was too feminine.

' _Thanks for the food. I love the trail mix by the way. I always forget to pack something when I go out hunting, so I'm glad you have this set up near my usual hunting grounds. - J.B._ '

"Who are you?" she whispered. Other times she just wrote J.B. with a heart surrounding her name but the J.B. would be done in a style that made Alissa think of graffiti.

The sound of someone running caught her attention. She put the paper back into her back pocket and grabbed her cup as she looked in the direction of her box to see a hooded figured run towards it. When they turned to the box, Alissa could tell it was a woman...the breasts sort of clued her in. The lid was lifted up and hooked in place as the woman sat her compound bow down beside her before shrugging her backpack off. Alissa watched as she opened her bag and took one of the lunch bags, a bottle of water, and a can of soda. The woman just happened to look up and they stared directly at one another.

She looked no older than Alissa, maybe a year or two but no more than that. It was hard to tell but her hair was either brown or black, the hood made it difficult to pin point the actual color of her hair and her eyes seemed almost blue but grey at the same time, again the hood made it difficult. The woman stood up, she must've never seen Alissa before cause she actually looked surprised. She turned to the notebook and wrote something down on it before closing then latching the lid in place. A nod was sent to Alissa before she grabbed her bow and took off running, practically leaping into the woods and disappearing.

A smile crept across Alissa' s face and she sipped at her coffee. She'd have to check the notebook before she went to work. She heard her phone going off and looked, a picture of her mother Monika appearing with a handsome man kissing her right cheek. She picked up the smart phone and tapped the answer button. "Sup mom?"

"Just checking in on you sweetie." spoke her mother's sweet voice. Her mother was one of those moms that all of her friends loved. Regardless of the fact she was an Army General, she was sweet as fuck. "Nikolai left for his shift."

Her step-father was a police officer but also a bar owner. That's why she never had an issue working for his bar, so many cops hung out there. One guy touched her and well...lets just say he didn't go to jail right away. "Suppose you shouldn't have been surprised that I followed in dad's footsteps?" yes, dad. When she was eight, she asked him to be her forever dad and adopt her. She was never told anything about her birth father and Nikolai had been there since she was born...so it never mattered who that man was.

"Well your job is probably far less dangerous that your father's. You're in Montana."

Alissa chuckled as she sipped her coffee. "But we have hunters, I don't think Seattle has hunters."

Monika chuckled on her end of the line. "I figured I'd call you before I drove to my meeting. You gotta go to work soon right?" Alissa hummed as she had a mouth full of coffee.

Dumping the rest of her coffee over the railing and into the grass, she rose a brow. "Need anything else or...?"

"Ah...right. I'm on my way to your place later tonight."

Alissa knit her brows together. "I'm confused."

She heard Monika move around on the other end. "Samantha needs to come stay with you for a while." Samantha was Alissa's 20 year old cousin, they were sort of close when they were younger. Samantha lived on the same street as they did up until Alissa was 17 when Samantha and her parents, her mother's sister and brother-in-law, moved to a differet part of Washington. "She's had some problems with girls in her Uni. They've been bullying her."

That sparked a bit of anger. "I told her if anything happened, she could tell them that she was a cousin to a Deputy!"

"She did, they laughed and said they didn't care." sighed Monika. "She was beaten up three days ago."

The young woman put a hand into her hair as she grit her teeth together. Bullying wasn't okay, bullying should've been left in high school or shouldn't have existed at all. "Alright, she'll have the pull out bed in my living room since I never got around to setting up the guest bedroom. Never saw any reason since you and dad are less likely to stay an entire day cause of conflicting schedules."

Alissa was aware that Monika nodded on the other end just by the way she was quiet. The 25 year old looked at her phone clock and went to her room. "Alright, it'll take a bit to get there but after my meeting I'm picking her up about one in the afternoon. So I probably won't be there until sometime tonight. It took eight hours last time didn't it?"

"Eight, maybe nine." she answered. "Depends on traffic but when you near Hope County, it shouldn't be too bad. Just watch out for cows and the occasional moose." 

She put her phone on speaker and sat it down on the dresser that sat beside the bedroom door. She pulled her jeans on and pulled her uniform boots on. "Did you say the occasional moose?"

Alissa busted out laughing and nodded. "Since I've started, I have had to answer too at least eight incidents of car crashes involving a moose." She slid on a fresh tank top before sliding on the deputy uniform top and buttoned it up. She grabbed her phone and took it off speaker. "Mom I gotta get to work."

"Alright. Where will you be tonight?"

"Call me when you're close and I'll let you know. I could be at the station but I could be home. All depends."

"Will do. Love you honey."

Alissa smiled and nodded. "I love you too mom."

They both hung up the young woman went to her kitchen, taking her lunch out of the fridge. She headed out of the house, locking the door, and made her way to the car she had been given to by Sheriff Whitehorse. It was a police car with the Hope County station's colors painted on it but she didn't care, it was her way of getting around. She opened the resupply box and took the paper out that the woman wrote on before getting into her car. She looked at the paper and smiled.

' _So that's what you look like? You're pretty. Thanks again for the trail mix. Have a good day. JB._ ' The JB was signed in a heart and she folded up the paper, putting it into the visor before starting her car up and heading to work.

The ride to the station wasn't long per say, she had some good scenery to look at on her way. She rose her eyebrows in curiosity at the sight of a man and woman wearing a white shirt with the Eden's Gate symbol on the back of it. The young woman gripped at her steering wheel as she watched them in her rear view mirror. Sheriff Whitehorse said to let them be but they bothered her. She shook her head and kept driving to work. Upon arriving, she saw Hudson was already in but she was the only one in. She grabbed her lunch and walked into the station where Hudson sat at her desk looking board as fuck.

"Yes! Morrison!" smiled Hudson.

Alissa pursed her lips as she sat her bag down on her own desk, directly across from Hudson's. "Why so happy?"

"Cause you walked in."

With a playful roll of her eyes, the Junior Deputy shook her head. "I told you I'm not interested Hudson. Yes, you're pretty and probably a lesbian's wet dream but I'm not interested." Hudson pouted and winked at Alissa.

The two were alone for about half an hour before Deputy Pratt came with a drink tray and a bag of breakfast from the Spread Eagle. He sat down Alissa's coffee and fished out her usual eggs, sausage, pancakes, and hash browns with syrup and some hot sauce on the side. Hudson got something similar but with out the eggs, she liked more hash browns. It was another fifteen minutes before Sheriff Whitehorse arrived.

"Alright kids." he said as Alissa and Hudson barely paid attention. "Hey." he snapped his fingers making them look. "A US Marshall will be here in two days time."

"Why?" asked Hudson.

"Warrant for Joseph Seed." he sighed.

Joseph Seed was the leader of Eden's Gate, the "Father" of the cult. There were times people disappeared and would come back changed and claiming to be apart of Eden's Gate or just never come back. From what she was told, they either went to the oldest brother Jacob Seed, the youngest brother John Seed, or to their sister Faith Seed. She had seen all four siblings once, when they came to the Spread Eagle bar to get food. Mary May never let Alissa with in an inch of them, she didn't know if the woman had a motherly nature or she was afraid Faith would worm her way into Alissa's head. She heard the stories, she was all sweet and nice but she was like a honey trap. Lure you in and make you one of her "Angels".

Pratt nearly choked on his coffee. "Wait you're telling me we've gotta go to the Eden's Gate compound to arrest fucking Joseph Seed?"

"He's requested we accompany him. Yes." nodded Whitehorse.

"Great." sighed Hudson.

Alissa shook her head, pushing all her thoughts out of her head. Her mind going straight to the worse case scenario when going to get Joseph.

The day went by slow, they got a call about a car crash involving a cow so she and Pratt went out to handle it while Hudson was sent to go handle a bunch of teens that were causing a farmer some trouble. Then around 7:30pm, she was called to the Spread Eagle to settle a fight but instead ended up punched, Mary May punched the assaulter out as quickly as she could. She was thankful for her, she was super nice and probably one of her best friends in Hope County.

The 25 year old stood at the front desk holding an ice pack against her jaw as she signed some paperwork from the bar incident when the door opened. She looked up and saw her mother Monika standing there in a Military Commander's uniform with a 20 year old girl at her side. "You never called." she stated.

"I took a gamble." smiled her mother when she saw the ice pack. "What happened?"

The young woman rolled her eyes and signed the last paper before passing it to Whitehorse. "Broke up a bar fight. Someone decided it was wise to strike a Deputy. Then Mary May, daughter to the owner of the bar, punched his lights out and he's now currently sleeping like a baby in a cell." she stated before holding her arm out and Samantha hugged her cousin. "I got free food out of it though." She smiled at Sam. "You hungry?"

"Yeah."

Monika followed Alissa over to the desk where a picture of her and Nikolai sat. Alissa moved a second chair over to her desk and Samantha sat down as the older woman grabbed one of the containers and sat it down. Looking around the station, the older woman sat there wasn't many desks, about three in the room they were in and the sheriff's office was closed off. Samantha opened the container and smiled at the sight of french fries and what looked like a bacon cheeseburger. Hudson walked in stretching and groaned.

"I fucking hate dealing with teenagers." she huffed as she walked over to her desk only to stop at the sight of Monika and Samantha. "When were there more of you?"

That made Alissa laugh. "There isn't. My mother Monika..." she motioned to her mother. "And my cousin Samantha." she patted her cousin on the head. "She's coming to live with me for a while cause of issues with Uni." 

Hudson nodded at Monika before smiling at Samantha, the younger woman blushing at the other woman before looking down at her food. Monika helped Alissa put all of Sam's bags into the backseat of the cop car. Monika hugging Alissa before kissing her forehead and leaving to drive back home. "Love you." she smiled.

"Love you." responded Alissa as she watched her mother get into her car and drive off. She walked back into the station to see Samantha sucking grease off her fingers. "Alright, lets go. We'll hit Spread Eagle bar and get more food before we head home."

Samantha smiled and grabbed Alissa's take out container before following her. "See you tomorrow Rook!" shouted Hudson as she was gathering up her things to leave. She waved and left the station with her cousin.

Once the two got into the car, the oldest cousin drove away. They hit the Spread Eagle Bar like Alissa said and got two more orders of burgers with fries before leaving. It took a little while longer to get home, someone's pigs fucking got loose, but she managed to get them home safe and sound with out running over a pig. As much as she loved Montana, the random farm animals escaping from their pens was way too much. She helped Sam bring her bags into the house and changed the smaller couch into a bed for Sam, so when she was tired she could go right to bed.

Instead of sleeping, she popped in one of her favorite movies into Alissa's DVD player. They ate their food and drank beer, yes given Sam was 20 but Alissa was okay with it as long as she drank at home. She did hope she'd make friends with the local kids her age but she doubted it. The kids here in Montana loved nature, loved to go camping, love fishing and hunting...Samantha was a city girl, she loved looking at her cellphone half the time.

Kicking the fridge door shut, Alissa ran a hand through her hair. "I want you to try and make friends while you're here." she stated as she turned the bottle of creamy garlic salad dressing upside down before opening it and squirting some into her container for her fries. Sam automatically took it from her to do the same. "I know you love your phone and what not but if you're here you gotta understand something." Sam hummed with a few fries in her mouth. "Every kid, yes I say kid granted you're five years younger than me, enjoys being out in nature. There's a group I know and I could bring you to them tomorrow before work."

"Nature." muttered Sam almost in disgust. "What are they doing?"

"Fishing. You don't gotta fish if you don't want. I'm sure they'll even show you how if you wanted but you could take pics. I'm sure Aunt Linda would be happy."

The mention of Sam's mom seemed to make the younger cousin look at her. "Mom did tell me to take pictures."

Grabbing her burger, Alissa dipped it into the pile of garlic dressing before biting into it. "Cause she likes making scrap books." she stated, Sam snorted with laughter and punched the older cousin's shoulder.

"That is assault against an officer." she gasped.

Sam just smiled and leaned against Alissa. "I'll give it a try. The whole fishing thing." With a nod, the 25 year old kissed Sam's head.

Around 11:30, Alissa went upstairs to go to bed. The Deputy plugged in her phone to charge, turned on her TV, and laid down to get some sleep. Thankfully it didn't take long to pass out. The next two days consisted of Sam thankfully making friends with other kids her age and it was finally the evening that Alissa was going with Sheriff Whitehorse, Deputy Hudson, Deputy Pratt and some US Marshal named Burke. They were thankfully picking her up in the helicopter cause she really didn't want to have to drive all the way in, Hudson said she'd give her a ride home after they put Joseph Seed in jail.

Alissa stood on the porch braiding her hair back into a tight pony tail before tying it in place, Sam was in the large round swing chair with a cup of tea in her hands and her notebook opened in her lap. She was going over class notes again for the eighth time. The sound of a helicopter made the older cousin check her pistol ammo before putting the safety on and holstering it.

"It takes twenty minutes to get to the location. If you do not hear from me with in an hour and a half. Go to the Spread Eagle Bar." she stated making Sam raise an eyebrow. "I need to assume the worse and Mary May said she'd give you the spare bed in her apartment above her bar."

"Are you saying they'll kill you?"

"Peggies are crazy, Sammi. I don't know what they'll do when they see us arresting their cult leader." she walked over and kissed Sam's head as the helicopter began to land. "Remember, half an hour. Take my cruiser and go to Spread Eagle."

"Got it!"

Alissa jogged over to the helicopter as she slid on her black gloves, catching the Marshal's hand and being hoisted in. She waved to Sam, who was getting off the swing now, and smiled when she saw her wave back.

It was suppose to be simple really or rather according to Marshal Burke it was suppose to be simple. Get in, serve the warrant, arrest Joseph Seed, and leave. She had handcuffed the cult leader and escorted him to the helicopter but it wasn't until they reached the helicopter that Joseph's men and women attacked the helicopter, causing it to crash. She had tried to stop them from taking Hudson, hating herself for how she didn't have a good enough grip on her or the strength to keep her away from the cult. She hated Burke for not trying to help her escape though but she met up with him, fought some of the cult with him and escaped in a truck with him...that however didn't last long. The truck was driven into the river off a bridge and she barely remembered trying to escape before blacking out.

Alissa was carried back to a bunker by a man old enough to be her grandfather. His name was Dutch, she had seen him once or twice when he was out getting supplies for his bunker. He explained everything to her, what they had done had driven the cult into overdrive. They were taking people and doing what they will with them because the end of times was closer now. Fucking Joseph's imaginary prophecy...fuck him and fuck all of his siblings. Dutch gave Alissa a change of clothes and her phone, he had charged it for her and she was thankful she got a waterproof phone.

She did a couple jobs on Dutch's island and was pleased when it was liberated. She wanted to find John Seed the moment she saw him holding a crying Hudson by the back of her neck on his sitcom like TV announcement. It wasn't that she loved Hudson, she was her friend and she felt so much anger at the fact she was given to John.

"You did good kid." said Dutch as Alissa sat in front of the lever she pulled on the radio tower, her legs dangling off the edge. "Now I'm sending you GPS locations on your phone of people that could help us but you gotta help them first." She tilted her phone to the side to see the map opening, several pin points being marked now from Dutch. "Fall's End is gonna need help but we've got some people who are calling for help since your run in with the Peggies."

She pressed both fingers to the screen and dragged them across to zoom in on the map. "Who is the closest?"

"Well we've got Rae-Rae's Pumpkin Farm, something about her dog Boomer going crazy which is odd. He's usually calms down after a while and Boomer has very good intuition, he's smart. The other one near by would be the Lumber Yard, my niece Jess would be there. I have a bad feeling that she'd been captured, I haven't heard from her in several hours."

Alissa tilted her head to the side. "Well maybe I'll get Jess then we can both get Boomer."

She grabbed the zip line tool that Dutch had given her, out of her pocket and attached it to the wire at the top of the radio tower to the bottom. She stepped off the platform, using all her strength to hold onto the tool as she went to the bottom, hitting a button so the tool released the wire and she felt her feet touch the ground, quickly throwing herself into a summersalt.

Alissa had to walk of course, she had no car but hopefully she'd find one along the way. She shifted the compound bow on her back, she found it in a previously flooded prepper stash. She pulled her phone out and opened her texts. So many after the time limit she gave Samantha the night prior, Samantha seeming to get more freaked out by each text. The last one being ' _Please don't be dead. How do I explain to Aunt Monika and Uncle Nikolai that you died?_ '

"Jess first, Boomer second and Falls End third." she spoke before breaking into a run.

Trying to avoid Peggies was sort of hard, they had trucks going down the road at least every ten minutes to the point she decided to stay in the woods. When she reached the Lumber mill, she pulled the binoculars out of her backpack and zoomed in as she looked around the mill. She saw several Peggies, there was one alarm by the look sof it, and one sniper on the highest roof. She looked towards the cages and felt her heart nearly stop in her chest at the sight of the women she had seen get food out of her resupply box.

Stashing her binoculars away, she pulled her compound bow off her back and notched an arrow. She drew it back and aimed up towards the sniper. Exhaling, she released the arrow and watched it fly through the air and lodge itself in the sniper's neck. The Peggie falling over and onto the roof. She pulled another arrow out and moved silently through the lumber mill, firing arrows at Peggies. The last Peggie was an armored one and he was in front of Jess' cage.

Alissa silently moved towards him before grabbing him around the neck and pulling him backwards. She twisted his neck quickly and let out a noise as she let his body drop. "You?" asked Jess. "You're the girl who puts out the food for hikers and hunters." The Deputy nodded as she searched his pockets, like she had quickly done every other dead Peggie before grasping a ring of keys. She pulled it out and moved to the cage. "Did you talk to my Uncle Dutch? Is that why you're here?"

"Yeah." she nodded with a smile as she slid each key in to the whole before one began to turn. She unlocked the cage and opened the door for Jess. "Get the others out? I'll signal for the Resistance."

Jess took the keys from her and nodded as the other girl ran to the flag, Dutch having told her that if she took it down, it would signal nearby Resistance that Eden's Gate no longer had control over the place. It took maybe twenty minutes before Resistance members flooded in. The moment the members took over the lumber yard she went looking for Jess. The woman stood off to the side on her own, looking over her compound bow.

"Can I get your help?" asked the hooded woman making Alissa raise her eyebrows in question. "I'm going after one of John's zelots, The Cook. He's a twisted fucking bastard and I want to put an arrow in his throat."

"Yeah. Now?" Jess nodded. "Alright then. Lead the way."

Her phone vibrated and she pulled it out of her pocket as she followed Jess, her mother's photo appearing and she swore to herself. She put the phone back in her pocket, she'll call her mother back. As she followed Jess, she listened to her story about the Cook capturing people and starving the kids from a family he had taken. That the parents tried to make them drink their own piss and the Cook didn't like it one bit. As she listened, she could hear the emotion behind Jess' voice especially when she began talking about the Cook tying up the parents in the hot sun for days and began to play this little piggie when the kids were hungry...feeding the children their parents' toes before burning the parents to death. There was so much more emotion in her voice when she mentioned the little piggie part. Was it her parents? Was it her family? She'd probably never know.

They found the cook and the fucking bastard was burning a tied up man to death. Alissa notched an arrow and pulled it back as she aimed at his leg. "I'll get his leg, it'll throw him off balance and he should move." she spoke as as Jess notched an arrow and aimed as well. Releasing the arrow, she watched as it sorted through the air and slamming into the Cook's leg. A scream erupting from him as he fell to his knees, Jess moving away from her quickly with her arrow still drawn back. She released it once she got sight of his neck and Alissa could've sworn the moment that Jess released the arrow, the passion in her face, the anger, and the pride, she was head over heals for the Master Huntress. The arrow slammed into the Cook's neck and he fell down with a noise, clawing at his throat as the remaining Peggies saw them and fired.

Alissa pulled out her pistol, given to her when becoming a Junior Deputy and Dutch fished it out of the river for her while she was knocked out cold, and fired. A body slammed into her own and threw her to the ground as an arrow went right over their heads, Jess on top of the Rookie. "Uh..." was all she managed as she saw Jess look down at her. A figure appeared over them and the Deputy fired twice, the Peggie hitting the ground with a bullet hole in his chest and forehead.

The hooded woman sat up on her lap and quickly fired an arrow at the remaining Peggie that went at them. It slamming in his chest. "You okay?" asked Jess.

"Y-Yeah. Are you okay?" The woman said nothing as she stood up, dusting herself off and ripping her arrow from the Peggie's chest. "Jess?"

"Uncle Dutch was right...I killed him but..." she sighed as she put her arrow into her her quiver.

Wetting her own lips, the Junior Deputy slid her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "I'd suggest a hug but you don't look like a hugger."

"I'm not." was all the woman said. "Thanks though, for helping me with the Cook. If you need anyone watching your back, I'll be happy to help."

Alissa nodded and took Jess up on that offer, also offering Jess a place to stay. They managed to find an abandoned car and drove to Rae-Rae's Pumpkin Farm, having to abandon the previously abandoned car when it was shot as they entered Holland Valley. She looked at her map on her phone to see they were close by. They cut through the Apple trees and the Deputy looked around a building to see a beautiful dog barking in a cage with Peggies around it. Jess peaked around her and swore.

"That's Boomer. He's a good boy, Rae-Rae would never have let the Peggies take her dog..." she spoke making the Deputy nod. "There's only two."

"I'll take right, you take left?" The Huntress nodded and moved to the other side of the building, both notching their arrows and almost firing at the same time. Both arrows striking them in the head or neck. Boomer barked louder at the sight of the bad men dying.

She ran around the corner and to the cage, she grabbed the lock in her hand and tugged once. It was locked and she swore. "How do we break this open?" she asked when Jess showed up beside her, slamming the butt of her knife over and over again on the lock, harder each time until the lock broke. "That's how we do it." Jess let out a small chuckle as Alissa undid the lock and opened the cage, the dog running by her.

Turning, she saw Boomer run to two dead bodies on the ground. He whined and pawed at the ground by the woman. Alissa came to the conclusion that she must've been Rae-Rae. She walked over cautiously as Jess followed, an arrow notched in case someone came up on them. She crouched beside him and put her hand between his ears making the dog look at her. He moved closer to her and put hims paw on her shoulders as he licked at her face.

"Alright, alright." she laughed rubbing at his back. "Down boy."

Jess pet Boomer's head as she got beside them. "Should we grab anything useful from the house?"

"Yeah." nodded Alissa as she stood up.

Thankfully there was two Eden's Gate trucks outside but only one of them had an empty trunk. The other had large speakers for some stupid reason. She and Jess loaded the trunk with boxes of food, they did take the mattress. She felt wrong taking Rae-Rae's stuff but Jess assured her that the woman didn't need it anymore. Before closing the trunk, she lifted Boomer up and the dog happily went towards the windows of the cab. She shut the flap and locked it in place before climbing into the driver seat, Jess opening the windows behind them so Boomer could peak his head in. Alissa started the truck after Jess fully got in and she drove off towards Fall's End.

She parked the truck beside a brunt down house before the two humans and dog got out of the truck. "Damn it. They got Mary May and Pastor Jerome." huffed Jess as Alissa looked through her binoculars.

Knitting her brows together, the Deputy lowered the device from her face. "I don't see my cousin." she spoke making the Huntress look at her. "I told my cousin to go to Mary May in case I didn't return from trying to arrest Joseph."

"I'm sure she's safe." assured Jess.

Maybe Jess was right. She was getting worked up for nothing. "Alright. There's six on the ground and one up on top of the store." she spoke making Jess nod and run off, apparently she was gonna get the guy on the roof.

The Deputy notched an arrow on her compound bow and aimed before firing the arrow at the Peggie hitting Mary May. It striking him in the throat as Jess took out the Peggie on top of the General Store. She pulled her switch blade out and cut Mary May's ties off. "Before you ask, your cousin is safe." assured Mary May as she grabbed the Peggie's assault rifle. "Go help the Pastor, I'll keep them off you!"

Boomer ran by them and bit onto a Peggie's arm, throwing the man off his balance and quickly grabbing his neck. "Boomer's pretty good at it." she laughed making the blonde smirk. A Peggie fired at her making her actually scream but an arm grabbed her around the waist and she was tackled down as Mary May fired back as she ran to cover.

Looking, she saw Jess laying on top of her and Alissa swore her cheeks turned red. "Keep your eyes on your surroundings Rook." she stated patting her cheek lightly before getting up and quickly firing an arrow at a Peggie as the Deputy scrambled onto her feet and ran for Jerome as she pulled her pistol out and fired three shots at one Peggie, only two of the three bullets actually hitting him but it killed him.

"Hey Pastor!" she greeted as she pulled her switch blade back out, cutting at his ties before kicking up a rifle at him. He caught it and shot at the Peggie coming at her. The last remaining Peggie.

"Hello Deputy." he smiled when a plane came at them, firing making the Pastor grab her around the waist and get them behind the stone wall at his church. The plane's bullets striking the wall and thankfully not them. "Someone get on the gun!"

Jess ran to the garage, rounding the back and climbing as fast as she could up the ladder. She grabbed the gun, aimed it at the plane and pulled the trigger. The bullet struck the plane until it exploded. "FUCK YEAH!" screamed the Huntress with a huge smile.

"Oh fuck I'm in love." she said making Jerome bust out laughing.

The moment the Resistance took back Falls End was when Samantha came out of the Spread Eagle Bar, screamed something incoherient but all of them managed to get Alissa's name out of it and ran at her cousin, hugging her instantly. Mary May gave them drinks as her way of thanks, Jess was more than happy to get a beer as well as some food which she devoured. Apparently she had been in that cage for a week and they only fed her once, thankfully they gave her water.

"We going home?" asked Samantha as Alissa was sitting in the driver seat of her squad car, which Sam had driven to Fall's End.

"Yeah." she nodded as she relaxed a bit. She pulled her phone out and looked at the map that Dutch had sent her. Jess walked out of the Spread Eagle with a bag. "Hey Jess, you need a ride anywhere?"

The Huntress shook her head. "I don't have anywhere to go so..."

The Deputy rose an eyebrow and looked at Samantha who opened the back door and let Boomer in. "Take the truck and follow me." she spoke closing the driver door and Jess scrambled to catch the keys that the woman tossed her.

Jess did as she was instructed and followed Alissa as she drove back to her own home. She parked in front of the house and Samantha automatically went inside. She and the other woman unloaded the truck into the house before the Deputy relaxed on the couch. The other black haired woman copying her and almost sighing in pleasure as her body relaxed against the couch.

"This is Samantha's bed. I'll figure out something for you." stated the Deputy.

Jess gave her a small smile. "Just give me a blanket, I saw your swing out there."

The 25 year old rose from her couch and went to her sink, she grabbed some paper towel and wet it before walking over to Jess. She tugged the Huntress' hood back to see her brown hair had light blonde highlights. Pursing her lips, she gently ran the wet paper towel across the other woman's face in a gentle and caring manner. Once assured that the other woman's face was clean of dried blood, she went and got her a blanket and a pillow.

Boomer accompanied Jess onto the swing that night. It made Alissa feel a bit better about having Jess sleep in her swing. It was big enough that you could lay down comfortably but Jess was outside. She knew Boomer would keep her protected or warn her of any danger. That night Alissa slept wonderfully, tomorrow she planned on finding more friends to help her take on the Cult. Maybe she could turn her garage, which she never used, into an area for Resistance members to sleep. She'd figure out in the morning when she was awake and full of coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 might have seemed rushed but I didn't really know where to go about it after the whole Fall's End part. I didn't want to include too much in one chapter. I'll try to make chap 2 longer. Also the sole purpose of something that happens in the chapter is because I didn't know how to do it with out making Adelaide who she is plus it'll make Addie want some revenge.
> 
> Also sorry I didn't get it up sooner. Meant to get it up Saturday and Sunday but Skyrim took over my life for a while lol

Boomer woke to moving in the kitchen. He rose his head from where it laid on Jess' legs. Carefully, he got off the swing and nudged the door open. Alissa was currently making a cup of coffee as Samantha was still asleep. He let out a small ruff, the Deputy turning to face the mighty canine companion. "Hey Boom." she greeted as she rubbed the heel of her right hand against her right eye. "You hungry?" He let out a ruff and sat down, his tail lightly thumping against the wooden floor.

Pulling out two bowls, she filled one up with dog food and one with water. The dog happily eating and drinking. She pulled out three cups as the coffee pot filled with black liquid. It was roughly around seven-fifty in the morning. She slept an hour later than she wanted but yesterday was...stressful. The coffee pot beeped, letting her know it was done brewing. She poured coffee into each cup before making how Samantha drank hers and how she drank her own. Tapping Samantha on the shoulder, she held out the cup to her.

"Coffee." groaned her young cousin as she took the cup and sipped at it.

Alissa grabbed her sugar and milk before bringing out Jess' cup. "Mighty Huntress." she teased as she patted Jess' leg. The other woman inhaling deeply as she rolled onto her back, the blanket being removed from her face. Those teal colored eyes squinting at her. "I bring coffee."

"What time is it?" her voice was husky from sleep and Alissa swore if she was fully awake at the moment, it would've turned her on.

Checking her cellphone real quick, Alissa passed the cup to Jess as she sat up. "Eight."

"I drink it black." informed the brunette making the black haired woman nod. "That was a really good sleep." The Deputy smiled and then noticed a pair of folded up pants. Wait what? "Jeans are uncomfortable to sleep in."

"I know. You could've asked, I probably have spare pajama pants or shorts." spoke the 25 year old after a moment of silence, she didn't really know how to respond. Jess just waved her hand as if brushing the subject aside. "I'm gonna go help Grace..."

"I'll come."

That caused Alissa to wave her hand this time. "No. It's alright. You stay here, relax a bit. Eat half my food." The Huntress snorted into her coffee. "Actually, do me a favor. I'll let you stay here as long as you want but could you take Samantha to the store and get food, if the store is still selling food with the cult being asshats."

Jess nodded and propped up the pillows so she could lean back comfortably. "Yeah, no problem."

Nothing else was said between the two and Alissa went to get dressed. She put on a pair of black jeans and a Hope County Cougars tank top. She then left in her squad car, going to the Lamb of God Church to help War Veteran and Sharp Shooter Grace Armstrong. She had seen her billboards through out Hope County but never actually had the honor to meet the woman until now. Alissa helped Grace defend three Mausoleums from the Peggies, apparently they wanted to destroy them and that was fucking low. Thankfully a few well placed neck and chest shots with her compound bow and Grace's well place head shots payed off. They managed to fend them off.

Alissa was looking around the spot that would technically be called a Sniper's Nest. "Do you live here?" she questioned as she saw a bag full of personal items.

"Fucking Peggies burned my house down. A friend managed to warn me in time. I got out and up the hill behind my house only to watch as they lit my house on fire." spat the older woman. "They probably though I was dead. They'll wish I was."

Well that was fucked. "You can stay at my place. I already have someone else staying there. Another person won't hurt."

Grace flashed an award winning smile. "Alright, I'll take you up on that offer. Better than sleeping up here or on the floor inside. I'd sleep on the pews but they're so small." Alissa let out a laugh and nodded.

The Deputy helped Grace put her things in the trunk of her Squad car when she looked at her phone. They could hit Nick Rye's before going home. She eventually wanted to go and get some guy named Sharky or Adelaide Drubman, a woman she met occasionally and always ended up leaving whatever conversation they had flustered. However, Nick was closer than either Sharky or Adelaide. 

It was a good thing she decided to hit Nick's cause they pulled up, Nick was being attacked by Peggies as a yellow Crop Duster took off flying away. "Son of a bitch!" shouted Nick as he fired his gun at the Peggies. Alissa fired her pistol as she climbed out of her car, Grace quickly going for cover. Between the three of them, they quickly dispatched the Peggies. "Did you see that asshole take my plane?!"

"Uh...yeah." She answered. It was sort of hard to miss with that paint job.

"Do you think you can get it back?"

"Yes." she responded with a smile. "Do you know where they could've taken it?"

Nick seemed to go into deep thought about that question. "John Seed's place. It's the only place that has a runway long enough for it to touch down and now hit shit."

Nodding, the Deputy went towards her car. "I'll contact you when I get to your plane!" she shouted, Grace getting back into the car with her.

Following her GPS, she found John Seed's place and holy shit it was beautiful. It was almost a rustic cabin like feel even though it was huge. She loved that she could take it for the Resistance cause it meant she could visit! Between her archery and Grace's sniping, they slowly and carefully picked off the Peggies. She didn't want them to sound the alarm and as much as she'd love to try and hit it from where they were hiding...she didn't want to risk that. Grace let her try sniping the last guy though, the sniper felt heavy in her hands compared to the light feel of her bow. She managed to shoot him in the throat rather than the head but hey; a kill was a kill.

Finding Nick's plane wasn't hard but when Nick wanted her to pilot it made her almost go into a fullblown anxiety attack. She had only flown once and she was sixteen. It had been her own grandfather's plane but she never bothered to relearn. Grace managed to keep her calm as Nick, the sweetheart that he was, talked her through operating the plane and then flying the plane. It was more scary for her when she had to land it but she managed. Although as soon as she landed and helped Nick turn it around to face the runway, more Peggies attacked making Nick's wife, Kim, have to lock herself in their room.

The two women managed to kill any Peggies coming at them on the ground as Nick either shot them from the sky or dropped legit bombs on them. Nick and his wife were complete sweeties though, Nick promising if they ever had a "famous Rye BBQ" again sometime soon that the Junior Deputy was invited. Kim wouldn't let the Alissa or Grace leave with out some lunch, her way of saying thanks but they took their sandwiches to go.

Alissa got Grace back to her house about eleven in the morning. She had only been gone for about three hours, if that. When they walked into the house, she saw Jess putting canned food away in the cabinets.

Grace chuckled at the sight of the Huntress. "Got Jess doing domestic housework?" The hooded woman turned with confusion on her face.

"Oh shit. Hey Grace!" she smiled walking over and actually doing the whole fist bump thing with her. "Didn't know you'd be coming here. Dep offer you a place to stay?"

"She did in fact but seeing as you've got your stuff laid out on the swing, I take it the Deputy doesn't really have anywhere else?"

Alissa flushed a little making the two women chuckle as Samantha walked by with her laptop, an eyebrow raised at her cousin. "I had an idea for that so stop giving me those looks." she huffed. "My garage is empty, save for like two cots that I got through my mom's position as a military General." The mention of her mother's position showed that Grace was impressed. "We have so many Resistance members that maybe we could fix up my garage as a place for them to chill? I mean they could camp in my fucking yard, I don't care."

Jess nodded. "Could I tell the Whitetails?"

"Whitetails?" questioned the black haired woman in confusion.

"They're a Militia in Jacob's region. They have no where to stay in this region so..." Alissa nodded, she didn't need to know any more about them. "Cool, I'll run to Uncle Dutch's bunker and use his radio to let them know."

Opening her laptop, the young woman looked towards her cousin and the two older woman. "Alissa has a bunker." she informed making the three look at her. "Aunt Monika is military. Should've expected it. So it'll be stocked with whatever you need and probably a shit ton of MREs."

Right. She did have one didn't she? She rarely used it. "By the shed." Jess walked out of the back door and Grace sat her bag down. "Grace, this is my cousin Samantha." Samantha waved as she opened up her college class online and opened her notebook. "But she's about to do her online college course so lets leave her alone."

"You know if we hit my bunker, which I'm sure the Peggies never even bothered going into considering it's in the ruins of my chared house, we could pack up a truck with my stuff and bring it back here. I've got a bunk bed I can take apart and bring here."

"Sounds good. Lets hit the Spread Eagle first though. See if there's any Resistance there that will be willing to help cause that's a lot for just the two of us."

Grace clicked her tongue and pointed at her in agreement. The two went to Spread Eagle and found a couple people willing to help go to Grace's house and load up her supplies. It was hard though, she didn't have a bunker opening like Alissa did. Alissa's bunker had two doors that opened outward and had a stair case leading into the bunker, Grace had a ladder leading down. Her phone began ringing making the army Veteran look up at her. 

"You got a signal?!" she asked as Alissa wrapped her right arm around the ladder she was currently on to pass stuff up to a Resistance member above them. She pulled her phone out and saw her mother's photo.

"Fuck me." she hissed before hitting the answer button and hitting speaker. "Hey mom." she said nervously.

"Samantha calls me saying you're dead and you won't answer you phone!"

Oh fuck, her mother was mad. "It's nothing ma. It was just we had to go capture someone and my phone died so she didn't hear from me until yesterday afternoon. I didn't get my phone charged until recently."

"Want to lie to me one more time?"

Alissa groaned. She just prayed her mother wasn't spying on her. "Ma!"

"You're in the charred remains of a house in what looks to be a bunker."

The 25 year old knit her brows together and looked up at the man staring down at her. "Move." she hissed making him move his head and there it was hovering above the house. A silent military drone looking down at her. "Are you fucking kidding me, mom?!" She climbed up the rest of the ladder, leaving Grace down there on her own. She took her pistol out and fired two shots, the drone moving quickly.

"Don't you dare shoot that drone!" instructed her mother. "That's a two thousand dollar drone!"

"I DON'T CARE!" she shrieked as Grace climbed out of the bunker. "You're spying on me!"

Her mother scoffed. "I'm checking up on you."

"I..."

She couldn't even finish before a man ran by. "Peggies!" She went to turn but heard something hitting metal and looked up to see the drone being shot. 

The drone fell a bit when it was shot more. "That's not me!" she said before moving and catching the drone. A peggie fired at her through the window making her move quickly and get behind cover. Grace fired her sniper once, killing the Peggie as he tried to climb in through the window. "How many are there?!"

"A nice truck load!" shouted one of the Resistance members.

She hissed and leaned back against the cover she was in. "Peggie trucks are only two seats in the back could hold many people." she whispered as she heard bullets strike the wood above her head, she sunk down a bit more as she had the drone in her lap. "I don't have a proper gun and I left my bow at home!"

"I'm aware!" shouted Grace as she shot another Peggie.

Tapping the phone screen, Alissa took it off speaker and put it to her ear. "Mom..."

"What. The. Fuck." was all her mother could say as the camera moved towards her.

She gave a nervous laugh before shifting and firing the gun twice as a Peggie came around the other corner towards her. He hit the ground dead. "Uh...okay so there's a Cult taking over Hope County. I tried to arrest him uh...not last night but the night prior. The helicopter crashed, my co-workers were captured. I almost drowned but a dude saved me and now I'm fighting a Cult."

Grace popped around the corner. "All done." she smiled. "Oh shit, is the drone broken?"

"Yes." responded her mother, having heard Grace's question. "It wasn't you though, I know that. Be careful."

Rubbing at her head, Alissa knit her brows back together. "Hey, how did you get through the whole no signal thing?"

That caused a roar of laughter to erupt from Monika. "Please honey, you think I bought your phone at the nearby store? A Military phone can get any signal it wants."

That just made Alissa smile at the statement. "What do I do with the drone?"

Monika made a noise that sounded like she said she didn't know. "Keep it. I don't care what you do with it. It's broken and there's no way we can get it. I love you honey, it's the only reason."

"I know, I know. Sorry about screaming, I'm under a shit ton of stress as the only not captured Hope County officer." she sighed as Grace helped her stand up, taking the drone off her. "I love you too."

They said their goodbyes and Alissa hung up. "Your mom's in the military." Grace didn't word it like a question, she worded it like a statement. "This is a military drone."

"Daughter of Army General Monika Morrison." smiled the Junior Deputy. "Dad, well step-dad but I see him as my real dad, is a Seattle Cop so I knew I'd either be in the Army or in law enforcement. I think my mom was actually relieved when I said I wanted to be a cop."

The older woman smiled and nodded. "Lets get the rest of this stuff out."

The two descended, Grace passing her items and then Alissa passing it ot the man at the top of the ladder waiting for her. Thankfully nobody was injured when the Peggies attacked...well the drone was injured but that wasn't a living breathing thing. After getting the last of what Grace wanted to bring back to Alissa's, the Deputy secured it by pulling the trunk cover over everything and securing it. Two Resistance members getting into the truck and two others getting into the back of Alissa's squad car, Grace taking the passenger seat.

They drove back to Alissa's, it being a twenty minute drive from where Grace's was located. When arriving, Alissa went inside as Grace and the others unloaded the truck. She saw Samantha with her earbuds in, most likely ignoring Jess. She walked over and tapped her shoulder making her cousin look at her, taking her right earbud out.

"Jess wouldn't leave me alone. She found your stash of MREs and is having her full." sighed the college student.

"That's fine. Where is she?"

"Bunker." Samantha replied before putting the earbud back in and going back to the video of the class she was watching.

Her bunker was wide open and was really glad that it wasn't raining cause she'd have some words with Jess. She jogged down the stairs and looked around the corner to see Jess sitting at the table while eating out of an MRE bag. There was at least six empty bags sitting in a pile on the table. She tilted her head as she saw that Jess had her hood down and was scraping the last bit out of the MRE bag, putting the spork into her mouth. Alissa grabbed the empty bags making the other woman looked at her curiously.

"Clean up after yourself." she stated as she threw the bags away.

"I was gonna..."

Alissa just smiled as she watched Jess toss the now empty MRE bag away. "You eating all my MREs?" The Huntress just blinked her teal eyes. "I'm kidding."

Instead of throwing away the spork, Jess stood up and turned on the sink in the bunker to clean it. "I know."

Rubbing at her own head, she huffed. "Look I wanna stock up on fish and meat but I need someone to go hunting with." That made the woman turn and look at her. "What you didn't think I liked that sorta thing?"

"Well...you look like a city girl."

Being called a city girl was almost like an insult to the Deputy. "Please, I might have lived in Seattle for the better portion of my life but I don't like the city. It's why I moved to Montana." informed Alissa.

Jess just nodded and grabbed her bow off the wall as she actually pocketed the spork. "Okay."

"But first...I want to get Adelaide." she spoke tapping her phone screen to bring up the map. "Can you drive?" Jess nodded. "Good."

They decided to take a different care, specifically a truck that the Resistance had brought as a spare to do the whole bringing stuff back and forth from Grace's bunker. The huntress was driving at what the Deputy knew was above the speed limit but both of them were buckled in, it wasn't that Alissa had anything to do...she was just sick of driving for the day. Jess wasn't holding back though, a poor Peggie choose the wrong time to cross the street. He was a nice speed bump as Jess shouted something with profanity in it.

She parked in the woods by the Drubman Marina as Alissa climbed out with her crossbow. She had met Adelaide briefly at the Spread Eagle Bar, listening to the blonde complain about how this was Hope County and not a Los Vegas strip or something. Adelaide was a woman nobody would EVER forget. They climbed to the top of what looked like a hunting platform just outside the Marina and Alissa brought her binoculars up to her face to try and memorize where everyone was. She clicked her tongue and pointed at the Peggie on top of a roof.

Jess notched an arrow, lined it up and fired. Alissa actually cooed as the arrow struck the Peggie in his right eye, his body slumping to the roof. "There's a heavy." husked the brunette's voice in her left ear as she felt an arm brush her own. She looked and saw the armored man with a light machine gun. Tssking, she rose an eyebrow and moved to the ladder. "What are you doing?"

With out a word, the Deputy climbed down as stealthy as she could before pulling an arrow from her quiver and sneaking around the heavy. She saw Jess making a hand motion at her from the platform but she ignored it.

The Heavy stopped and an arrow buried into the side of his neck as an arm wrapped around him and yanked him backwards. Alissa pulled the dying Heavy into a set of bushes before twisting his neck and removing the arrow. She twirled it and smiled up at the Huntress who blinked in surprise. That was when she watched as the woman scrambled to notch another arrow, she turned and saw a Peggie round the corner and see her. He went to shout but an arrow slammed into his throat. The man clawing at his neck as blood came out, she moved and pulled him into the bushes with the other body and snapped his neck.

Looking back at the platform, Jess was gone. She panicked when Jess came up beside her and took her arrow out of the dead Peggie's neck. "Keep your eye on the surroundings." she whispered making the Deputy nod.

Taking out the Peggies took a little while, making sure to hide their bodies so others didn't come across them. The ones nearest the water were hard, there was a boat with a mounted machine gun. They took a quick break behind the shed that Adelaide was currently in. "You can't just take over my Marina! Let me out of here so I can kick your daisy asses!" Alissa snorted with laughter as she tried to take a drink from the canteen that Jess was smart enough to bring with her. "You're lucky you caught me with my pants down!"

"Yeah, probably literally down." muttered the hooded woman. "Either having sex with that boy toy of hers or masturbating. Which you think?"

What did she think? What kind of question was that and why did Jess want her thinking of that? "Masturbating."

"Hm...probably. Twenty bucks says she was fucking her boy toy." She held her hand out and Alissa hesitated but took it. They shook on it.

Taking her lighter out of her pocket, the Huntress lit the end of her arrow and moved to the railing as she aimed at the boat. The black haired woman watching, she noticed that as the boat moved so did Jess' aim. The arrow was released and it soared through the air before striking the driver and practically lighting him on fire. He screamed and ended up lighting the other two on fire. Had she planned it like that or was she lucky?

Once assured all the Peggies were dead, Jess signaled for the Resistance as Alissa got to trying to break open the shed. She managed to get the barricaded door open and Adelaide blinked at her. "Kid!" she exclaimed as a huge smile formed on her face. She went at her making her back peddle as quickly as she could before arms encircled her in a bear hug and she was lifted off her feet. "It's great to see you!" How the fuck was Adelaide THIS strong?! 

"Put her down Adelaide." Jess was back from signaling the Resistance. "I don't think she can breathe."

The blonde tssked, as if that her silent way of claiming Jess was now fun, and put Alissa down. "Ow...my ribs." The Deputy managed. That made the hooded woman crack a smile. "How are you that strong?"

With a wink, the older woman smirked. "I work out. Now where's my baby boy Xander?! He was suppose to be back those Peggie assholes attacked!" Cursing, the woman beside Alissa pulled out a twenty and passed it too the Deputy.

"Who's Xander?" she asked.

"Her boy toy." informed the Huntress.

Adelaide let out a gasp and glared at Jess. "Excuse you! He's my...wait you're right but I love him!"

With wide eyes, Alissa couldn't even fathom what she was hearing. "Oh my God." she whispered as she tilted her head towards Jess, the brunette shrugging.

After speaking to Adelaide some more, she asked Alissa to find her helicopter Tulip. Apparently some women Peggies, who Adelaide had no problem calling Thundercunts, were the only Helicopter pilots but she had to look for a man who painted her helicopter an awful color of mayonnaise. Better easier said then done. She went to each locations that Adelaide claimed the helicopter might be. The first two were women and the older woman said she'd have no hurt feelings if Alissa killed them. She couldn't exactly kill them with a crossbow from this far, so she let them live. The third location was the one they wanted, they found the man piloting the repainted Tulip. He landed at a gas station the Peggies had taken over and Jess killed him as Alissa shot down the others as they filed out once seeing their fellow Peggie hit the ground.

They approached the helicopter and climbed in. "You know how to fly?" asked the older of the two.

Alissa tssked as she flipped switches. "Vaguely." she responded as she moved the stick in a small circle as the helicopter turned on. "Dad taught me with the Seattle Police Helicopter when I was like seventeen. It was bring your kid to work day or some shit." She pulled the stick back and the helicopter rose off the ground.

The 27 year old looked at the Deputy and blinked at the sudden tongue peaking from her lips. What the fuck? Why did that look cute?! "Is that your thinking face?" A hand smacked her thigh hard making Jess hiss in pain. "What the fuck was that for?!" A smirk formed on the other woman's face and the Huntress chuckled softly. Those emerald green eyes looked toward Jess, the brunette quickly adverting eye contact and tugging her hood further down to hide her face as a tinge of red appeared in her cheeks.

The rest of the trip towards Drubman Marina was quiet...until they actually reached the Marina. Peggies attacked and apparently didn't care there was a helicopter with mounted guns above them. Alissa lined up the helicopter and pulled the trigger, the guns firing as Peggies scrambled for help. She maneuvered above the Marina and descended a bit, keeping the gun firing. One of the trucks exploded making Jess howl in excitement. She quickly landed and got out, drawing an arrow back and shooting a Peggie that went at Adelaide. 

"Xander!" shouted the woman as she saw her boy toy being held by a Peggie. "Release him Dick cheese!"

The Deputy looked at her current companion and mouthed Adelaide's insult in confusion, the 27 year old shrugging. Both of them having an arrow drawn and notched in place, ready to fire at any moment. "Give us the Marina and you get your boy!" shouted the man making the blonde actually falter.

Now that was cold. Making Adelaide choose between two things she cared about the most. Did she give up the Marina to get Xander back or did she give up Xander to keep her Marina? "I'm keeping both!" she shouted firing at him, she shot the Peggie in the throat. Xander ran for the blonde as the last remaining Peggie came out from behind a tree, he fired his assault rifle and Jess quickly shot him down with an arrow as Alissa ran by the older woman to catch Xander's falling body.

"Put pressure on it!" she shouted as she put her hands down on the bleeding wound on his side. "Jess get my phone!" The Huntress fell beside her and pulled out her phone. "Dial Sam!" She found Samantha's number and dialed, tapping speaker afterword. 

It rang several times before it stopped. "What's up?" asked her cousin with what sounded like food in her mouth.

"Someone's been shot! What do I do?!"

That made Samantha spit out whatever was in her mouth and cough hard. "W-What?! Um...put pressure on it!" Alissa gave Jess a blank expression. "I can't assess the problem with out being there and I'm only a med student! Did the bullet go all the way through?!" 

Jess rolled Xander over gently, more blood coming out and practically turning Alissa's hands red. She locked eyes with Alissa's eyes and shook her head. "No. There's so much blood Sammi."

"Fuck. FUCK!" shouted her cousin on the other end. She heard something slam and the sound of pages flipping. "We haven't learned about gun shots yet! I can't...FUCK!"

"Don't destroy my house Sammi." she whined as she tried to push harder on the wound. Adelaide wasn't moving, she seemed almost in shock. "Get her." Jess moved to Adelaide and dragged her over. "Pressure. Help me." She guided Adelaide's hands to put pressure on the bleeding wound. "Sammi why is there so much blood?!"

The Deputy heard how frantic was on the other end. "Hold on..." she heard what sounded like a notification on the other end. "My Professor said if there's a lot of bleeding there's a chance an artery was struck. You need to get to a hospital and the only place I can think of is the clinic near Fall's End."

Alissa was wearing as she felt Adelaide shake a little, she was crying. "Get the truck." she spoke.

"What?" asked Jess.

"GET THE TRUCK!" Jess scrambled up to her feet and ran to get the truck. "Adelaide." The woman said nothing as she silently cried. She hit her with her foot making her look. "Get to the truck. I'll ride in the back with him." she picked the man up, Xander groaning loud as the young woman carried him with ease as Jess backed the truck up. Adelaide opened the flap and went into the passenger seat as Jess got out to help her get the man in the back before shutting the flap and getting into the truck. "Sammi meet us at the clinic."

"Right, right. Grace!" the phone hung up just as she yelled for the other woman.

The moment the truck sped off, Alissa almost fell over but applied all her weight onto her hands as it covered the wound. "I can slow the bleeding down. Right...I can do that."

Xander looked at her with a look of worry. "S-She'll blame herself." he spoke. The Deputy knit her brows together. "A-Addie lost her l-last..." he coughed and she rolled him over onto his good side once seeing blood come out of his mouth. "...lost her last boyfriend cause of Faith." He informed. "She blamed herself. Give her something or someone to distract her."

Fuck, of course Adelaide would blame herself. She hesitated and said she wanted both but there was no guarantee that the Peggie would've given her Xander. If this wasn't a dire moment, she would comment on how hot Jess seemed driving in a stressful situation. She was so calm, did anything other than The Cook bother Jess? As they approached the clinic, the skies darkened indicating a storm was coming through. Samantha was pacing outside as the clinic's one and only doctor, a woman by the way, was waiting with her. The truck skid to a stop and the Doctor ran to the truck, shouting for Alissa to help her get Xander out.

The wounded man was rushed into the clinic as Jess dragged Adelaide in, the skies opening up above them and pouring down rain. When asked, Alissa wasn't entirely sure what had happened. She believed that it was just too late for Xander, that he had lost way too much blood and was beyond repair. She stood under the awning with her hands out in the rain and letting the rain wash the blood away.

Samantha was sitting on the chair beside her as she talked to her Professor, the Doctor offered Samantha a small part time job and if any student got a job or internship at a clinic then they needed to inform their Professor. She was using Alissa's phone mainly cause they hadn't really bothered trying the whole signal thing and didn't bother too. Upon hanging up, she sighed. "Well I got extra credit."

"That's good at least." she informed as she watched the bloody water fall from her hands. "Your professor..."

"Ask questions? Yeah...I explained it as your partner got shot in the field and in a panic called me." Samantha ran a hand through her hair as she groaned.

The door opened and Jess stepped out. "Does your porch get soaked?"

"Put up the rain guards." informed the younger of the three. "I was watching the weather. It's like plastic sheeting but it's see through so..."

That made her cousin really confused. "I didn't tell you about those."

Sam smiled and sat straight up. "I got bored, learned your house and called your Uncle Nikolai, mainly cause your mom wouldn't answer her phone, to see exactly what they were and Grace showed me how to work them. So before we left, I made sure Jess' weird choice for a bed, was protected."

The brunette smiled and rubbed Samantha's head in a form of saying thanks. "We gotta do something with Adelaide, she's stopped crying but she won't leave. I think she's blaming herself but either way, I know that Peggie wouldn't have given Xander to her...alive at least. She at least got the say goodbye to him this way."

Tssking, she ran her hands across her jeans to dry them before going into the clinic where the Doctor had covered Xander's body with a sheet. She quickly inform the Deputy that he should be buried, Alissa would send two Resistant members over do that. She got a wet paper towel from the bathroom and went over to where Adelaide was sitting in the hallway, crouching in front of her and cleaning her hands. The older woman grabbed Alissa's making their eyes meet.

"Come on, you don't gotta go home tonight if you don't want. I already have numerous people crashing at my house as it is." she laughed standing Adelaide up. "What's one more?"

When arriving back at home, it was actually nice to not have it be empty like it usually was when she got back from work. She had Resistance members in her garage either sleeping, chatting, or playing cards. Grace had returned to the clinic after dropping Sam off and was currently cooking a cup of noodles for herself. Boomer was more than excited to see that Alissa had returned.

Sam went to her laptop at the kitchen table. "I might get you a divider." informed her oldest cousin. "Even if it's just a sheet hung up. So you can work with out people bothering you too much. You studying tonight?"

"Got a test tomorrow. Even though I'm not in the class, I got it online." informed the 20 year old. She exhaled and opened her medical book when hands took it. She looked and saw Adelaide standing there. "Um..."

"I can help." she informed. "I need to take my mind off...well..." she looked down at the book. "How do I quiz you? Lets you get an A on this test." Adelaide pulled the chair out beside Samantha and sat down.

Looking at Alissa in confusion, she saw her cousin shrug and then nod. "Okay. I'll write you up a serious of questions and their answers but I'll wait a while before I ask you them so I don't have them fresh in my mind."

The blonde nodded and smiled a smile that made Samantha's eyes widen a little bit and her heart melt. This was a very inappropriate time for falling in love with a woman old enough to be her mother. Alissa just smiled at her cousin's reaction but then again it was most likely the way she reacted when she realized she had feelings for a certain huntress. Speaking of a certain Huntress, she had disappeared to Alissa's bunker again.

Walking to her back door, she stopped as Jess ran up the stairs with a box in her hands and kicked the doors shut. "I want an MRE for dinner." she informed as she approached the Deputy.

"Well..." she took the box from Jess. "...you are in luck, mighty Huntress. I do love the chili and macaroni."

The smile that formed on Jess' face was just beautiful. It was small and almost shy but it was beautiful. They went into the house and while Jess picked a movie for them to watch, Alissa got their MREs made up. She did however refuse to eat it out of the bag today and poured their meals into bowls, pulled a bag of shredded cheese out to put on their meal before grabbing two cans of soda and moving over to the couch.

Jess took hers happily and cracked her soda open with one hand. "I thought you wanted to go camping and hunting tonight."

The Deputy toed her boots off and sat with her legs crossed, putting the can of soda in the space between her legs. "I did but after what happened..." she motioned towards Adelaide who was watching Sam study. "...I wanna stay here tonight in case something happens. We'll leave in the morning, make it an all day thing and come home the following morning. Sound good?" Nodding, the brunette put a fork full of chili and macaroni into her mouth. "Oh you choose a horror movie."

"It's a Slasher. Hope that's okay. I love Slasher movies."

"It's more than okay." smiled the black haired girl as she looked at Jess.

Boomer came in and put his head in Alissa's lap making her tssk and set her food down. She quickly fetched him a can of dog food, Rae-Rae had both at her place, and dumped it into his food bowl. The dog eagerly going over and eating it up as his new owner returned to the couch. "Tell everyone that if they see Boomer or see that is bowl is empty, to put food in it." instructed Jess. "It'll make feeding him easier." She nodded and smiled at Jess, the woman keeping her eyes trained on the food in front of her.

After their dinner and the movie, Jess went out onto the swing while Alissa kissed her cousin's head before retiring to her bedroom for the night. Sam said she'd share her bed with Adelaide. For someone who lost their boyfriend, she was the same as she always was. A coping mechanism maybe.

Come morning, Alissa woke up before everyone else did. Well Grace and a few others were up and in the garage. She brought them out a pot of coffee. "Hey Grace." she looked at her. "I'm going hunting with Jess, should I take or leave Boomer?"

"Well he has a good nose and can find any animal for you but do you wanna carry dog food with you or would you feed him what you're eating?"

Tssking, the Deputy realized she really didn't wanna carry dog food and didn't wanna risk him getting sick from eating any meat they got from hunting. "Alright. I know Sam will watch him but, help her keep an eye on her and Adelaide after what happened to Xander last night, please." Grace flashed a thumbs up as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Instead of going through the side door into her house, she went around the porch and jogged up the three steps. She patted Jess' legs under the blanket making the woman groan and stretch. Jess rolled onto her back and kicked the blankets down a bit. "What time is it?" she groaned out.

"Five thirty." she answered. "Hunting remember?"

"Hunting." repeated the teal eyed woman. "Right, right..." shes at up and rubbed at her face.

The two got the trunk packed and drove off to a section that Alissa camped by herself at since she moved to Hope County. It was also an area she left up, allowing hunters and everyone else to use it as they wanted so long as they kept it clean and didn't destroy anything. It was near a lake but hidden in the trees, so thankfully a Peggie helicopter wouldn't see them. It was similar to a lean-too but she had two raised beds (the frame made of wood) inside with a wood burning stove in the middle, which she only used when it was cold out but figured maybe tonight would be best to use it due to Peggies. 

They unpacked their stuff, Jess taking one of the beds and laying her blankets out that she brought for the night before doing the same for Alissa as the other girl brought in the cooler of food they brought to go with whatever they managed to hunt or if they couldn't get any meat or fish during the day but only after texting Mary May to ask some people to hook the guest room up for Samantha since she never found the time. They did leave after an hour of getting there and found a hunting platform to try and get at least some deer for dinner tonight. It was Jess that managed to snag an animal, a good size Elk. They'd have meat to go home with unless they just tossed it to the wild animals.

So while Jess skinned and gutted the animal, Alissa fished. The young woman sitting on a stump she had re-purposed as a chair a month after moving to Hope County. It was uncomfortable as fuck but it served it's purpose. She wasn't entirely sure how long she was there but their hunting session went long and by the time Jess appeared beside her, it was almost night. She held out a piece of a cooked meat making her look.

"I'm trying something." shrugged the Huntress. "Eat?"

The Deputy chuckled and opened her mouth, Jess pushed the piece of rather juicy and tender meat into her mouth. She chewed and her eyes widened a bit. It was very delicious, she knew some of the spices on it were the ones she brought with her but she couldn't tell what else had been used. "It's good." she answered, the smile on Jess' face was almost heart melting. She was happy.

"Awesome. Dinner's almost ready." she responded standing up.

Alissa blushed a little once Jess left her and reeled her line in. She put her fishing rod into the back of the truck before meeting Jess in her shelter. It was good she choose it was time to go hang with her companion cause the skies opened and began pouring rain. It had been cloudy all day but she never gave it much thought. Samantha texting her the weather, she flinched a little at the mention of thunderstorms. She didn't have a bad fear of them, she was fine in her house but camping it caused her some anxiety. Anything could happen, lightning could strike a tree or their camp.

A plate was passed to her, some cooked Elk with the macaroni salad that Samantha made her. "Beer or soda?"

"Soda." a can was tossed at her, moving her hand to catch it. She sat it against her leg and used her one hand to crack it open, sipping it and setting it on the folding table she brought. She was surprised that Jess had already cut the meat but she had cut every piece she cooked and cooked it in a pan that way.

The two sat silently as they listened to the sounds of rain hitting the top of their shelter. From the moment she met the Huntress, she could tell that small talk wasn't her thing but the silence was bothering her. Before Samantha moved in, she kept a TV playing for the background noise. When it came to camping, she had a portable radio she had playing all night for the noise but the way the weather was going, it would be raining for the next too days and the pattering rain would be good enough for tonight.

She sucked some of the sauce from the macaroni salad off the plastic fork before looking at Jess. "I didn't know you could cook. It was delicious." She had eaten all the meat first, she couldn't help it.

"Thanks. My grandma taught me." responded the brunette as she put the last piece of her meal into her mouth, she folded the paper plate and tossed it into the plastic bag they were using for trash. "So what sorta night time adventures do you have in store for us? Seeing as we can't go hunting in the rain."

Alissa didn't really have anything in mind, she planned on hunting after dinner but the rain proved that not everything went according to plan. Instead they sat on their beds with the Deputy going into depth about one of her favorite trips with her parents. They had gone to Florida when she was eighteen, it had been a graduation present. They spent two weeks there and stayed in a house near a lake and river that a lot of people swam in and used inner-tubes. She spent so many hours just relaxing on the water or fishing from the dock they had. It was also when Alissa told her parents she had decided to become an officer of the law, no matter if it was a Seattle Cop or a cop in some small town.

While she listened, Jess was making arrows out of sticks and shaping rocks she had gone into the rain to find into arrow heads, claiming just because she had actual arrows now didn't mean there wasn't a chance she'd need some backup. "I had more plans than...this." sighed the Deputy as she laid down on her bed. Flinching a little when she heard a rumble of thunder.

"It's cool. I enjoy being in nature regardless if I'm actually doing something or sitting on my ass." chuckled the older of the two. She frowned a little when seeing Alissa tense up at another rumble of thunder. "You cool?"

"If I knew a thunder storm was coming through, I would've stayed waited another day." she muttered. 

"Phobia?"

"Not really...I'm fine at home but when camping I get a little bit of anxiety." she responded when she watched Jess set her things down. "What are you doing?" She watched as Jess moved the raised bed, she made it mobile for the exact reason Jess was moving it. She sat it beside Alissa's and laid down on it, it causing the black haired woman to roll over on her side to face her.

It was then she noticed that Jess didn't have her jacket on, having taken it off and hung it up to dry after going out in the rain. "I'm not good at expressing my own feelings, let alone helping someone with theirs but...I can stay close so you feel safer." 

Teal eyes caught sight of a pink tongue peaking out to wet dry lips. "Thanks." whispered the Deputy. "Turn the lantern off and close off the opening before you go to sleep?" Jess nodded and Alissa tucked her pillow further under her head before closing her eyes, she felt her blanket moving up to her shoulder and smiled. "Thanks Jess."

"You're welcome Dep." Jess responded before sitting up on her bed, cross legged, and grabbed her things to continue working on her homemade arrows.

Alissa seemed to almost relax beside her regardless of the rumbling thunder. She did catch her curling up a bit more when a loud one happened and a flash of lightning but Jess didn't move. She stayed seated in the same position, keeping herself in the way of the Deputy's view. The younger of the two eventually fell into a deep sleep, comforted by the presence of the mighty huntress beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharky will definitely appear next chapter and Peaches :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of chapter 3 is centered around the same day as when Jess and Alissa went hunting but with what happened at Alissa's house while she was away. Also I'm skipping over the first encounter with John cause I can't remember shit from it besides him trying to "baptize" the Deputy but I also hate the first encounter one, I prefer the second one in the bunker with Hudson.

It was about two hours after Alissa and Jess had left for their hunting trip when the alarm on Samantha's phone began going off. She rolled over and grabbed the phone, tapping her phone against the stop button. Her eyes shut for a few minutes but she used her free hand to rub at her face. "Fuck." she hissed sitting up.

The bed moved and she tensed up. She looked behind her and saw Adelaide fast asleep on the right side of the pull out couch. Right, she offered her bed to the woman who didn't seem to grieve at all last night, had she already cried at the clinic or had she lost so many lovers to the Peggies that she was almost numb? She'd need to IM her Professor later. She rose from the bed, it creaking a bit as her body weight was lifted from it. She opened her laptop and after it woke up, she went straight to the live feed of her class. The one thing she did love about doing her classes online, aside from the fact that Alissa had some pretty powerful wifi that not even the cult could hinder (thanks Aunt Monika), was that she could go to her classes in her pajamas with out a care in the world.

She quickly made a pot of coffee, the scent of it being the whole reason Adelaide woke up. The blonde lifted her head off the pillow, looking towards the kitchen before groaning and relaxing. "I slept surprisingly well." she sighed.

"Well everything in the house was bought by Aunt Monika and Uncle Nikolai, so I figure they looked for the most comfortable couch bed." smiled Samantha as she watched the black liquid pour into the coffee pot. "You want coffee?"

"Would love some." Adelaide pushed herself up, shifted the pillows she was given and leaned back against them. "Your test about to start?"

"In about ten minutes. My professor will do role call first and then those who are doing it via laptop will be sent the test links in their email." Samantha grabbed the coffee pot once it stopped brewing and poured it into two coffee cups. "How do you take yours?"

The older woman exhaled and ran a hand through her short hair, shaking it out a bit. "Two spoons of milk and one of sugar." The 20 year old nodded and made her coffee before doing her own, she carried it over and Adelaide took the coffee with a smile. "Thank you sugar."

She smiled and walked over towards her table to sit and inform her Professor in the chat used for all the students doing online courses, that she was here. She heard the chair beside her move and looked to see Adelaide sitting beside her with a smile. Role call eventually was taken and what threw Sammi was the fact that the girl, who bullied her constantly to the point she was relocated to Alissa's, Cindy wasn't in class.

A finger tapped her hand making her look down and over at the blonde. "I'm gonna run home and get my Tulip."

"You coming back?"

Adelaide nodded. "Yes honey. I love my Marina but I think I'm going to stay here for a while. So I'm going to get some change of clothes, my trusty rifle and my Tulip. Let the Deputy know if she comes back."

Samantha nodded. "I will and she won't be back until tomorrow morning. She took Jess hunting."

She felt perfectly fine until the older woman winked at her and rose from the table, she felt extremely warm after that wink. The front door opened and closed a couple moments later while Adelaide was shouting at what was most likely a Resistance member to give her a ride home. Grace came into the house and waved as Samantha put her earbuds in, waving in return before focusing her attention on the screen of her laptop, tuning everything else out. This test was a good portion of her grade and she wasn't going to fail it.

Once her Professor started the timer, she went to the window where the test was waiting and began taking it. The camera showing up on the side, mainly so she could keep an eye on the clock that the Professor had on the wall. She barely acknowledge the fact someone gave her a sandwich until Boomer tried to take it, she did give him half of it though. The mighty canine laying by her feet as she worked. The muffled sounds of gun shots were heard outside but she was assured by a passing Resistance member that it was Grace helping some of the others train on the air strip that was located behind Alissa's.

In total, the test was an hour and a half long. So roughly around 9:30, about ten or so minutes early, she submitted her test and clapped her hands together. Boomer barked and looked at her. "Fuck yes!" she shouted making the dog freak out at the exclamation. "Sorry bud." she patted him on the head before being told by her professor in the chat room that she could leave and that class would be held Monday at 2pm instead of 12pm cause she had an appointment. She sent a quick thank you, I'll be there on Monday, and goodbye before closing everything out and relaxing in the chair. "Come on buddy, lets go see Grace."

The dog stood up and followed Samantha to the back door, she slipped her boots on real quick before going out onto the back deck and ran down the stairs with him. He ran across the grass barking happily as he caught up to Grace. She stopped firing and patted his head. "Hey Sam, your test done?" she asked and Sam gave her a thumbs up. "You ever fire a gun before?"

"Eh, Uncle Nikolai taught me how to fire a handgun but that was about it." she responded as she watched.

"Want to try?" she held out her sniper rifle and Samantha shook her head.

"Seems like too much gun for me and I'm good. I wouldn't mind watching though."

Grace didn't bother her anymore about it and went back to shooting as Samantha watched. It wasn't just Grace at the moment, there was three others and they were shooting what looked like paper targets. She wondered if her time here would require her to pick up a gun and shoot someone, she had thought about that at least once a day since the cult attacked Falls End. She sighed and told Grace she was going inside. When she walked inside, she saw a Resistance member coming down the stairs. 

"Uh...I don't know if Alissa wants people upstairs."

The woman chuckled and shook her head. "She texted Mary May and asked some of us to hook you up." she pointed upstairs making Samantha look confused before running up the stairs.

Opening the door directly across from Alissa's, she saw the empty guest room now had a bed in the far left corner, a dresser was against the wall across from it with a small flat screen seated on top of it, the bed only had one night stand since the other side was against the wall, and there was a desk facing the windows that overlooked the air strip and the new shooting range. She let out a laugh and smiled as she hugged herself. She didn't have a problem with the couch, really she didn't but it wasn't very private especially since the Resistance practically lived here now.

Samantha brought her things upstairs from their resting place of hiding beside the table she did her school work at. She was actually able to unpack her clothes and put them away! She opened a box she had inside the bag and sat it down on the dresser beside the TV. Inside was a vintage needle and vintage, what she believed, morphine bottle. It had been the first thing Alissa bought with her very first paycheck when she worked at a movie theater during the summer at fifteen. Samantha had known at a young age that she wanted to be a nurse or doctor, so her cousin goes and spends almost two hundred dollars on vintage medical stuff for her.

The doorbell rang around the time she was putting her shoes away on the shoe rack she found inside the closet. She ignored it, thinking someone would be in the house but the doorbell rang again and she groaned before moving to the stairs, jogging down them only to stop as she saw a familiar car sitting out in the front yard. Maybe if she ignored it they'd go away. The doorbell rang after thinking it and she swore.

Samantha unlocked the door and opened it slowly to see Cindy standing there. How she managed to get into college was beyond her. She most likely had connections and paid people to do her homework back in high school. "Samantha." she smiled, that fake sweet smile all over her bitch face. "Going to invite me in?"

"It's my cousin's house..." she couldn't finish when the door was pushed open and it smacked against her forehead, she hissed in annoyance as Cindy stalked by her.

The blonde looked around the living room and she could see she was judging everything she laid eyes on. She spun around to face Samantha. "Imagine my surprise when the entire class is told you're doing your classes online and you were moving to Montana." Samantha rolled her green eyes. "I only learned of where you were cause your friends are awfully chatty."

"You mean you were eavesdropping." corrected the 20 year old. "Cause I highly doubt they'd tell you where I went."

Cindy tssked and tilted her head as Sam silently prayed for Boomer to come into the house or for a Resistance member to walk in. "Well, can't help overhearing when I'm sitting behind them." Samantha muttered to herself. "Did you say something?"

She almost shook her head no but instead stood straight up and glared at her. "Yeah. Get the fuck out my cousin's house! I thought blood sucking vampires couldn't be let in with out being invited in!"

A hand smacked hard against her face making her back up quickly, her hand covering it. "How's your ribs by the way?" mocked Cindy.

'Sore.' she thought but instead spoke. "Fine. They're fucking fine." A finger jabbed her right ribs making her hiss and move away. The sound of a helicopter caught her attention making her look towards the windows only to shout as two fingers jabbed her ribs harder and she smacked Cindy's hand away. "STOP IT! You can't come to my cousin's and torment me. Grow. The. Fuck. Up."

"I think you forgot who you're talking too." the smile was wiped from Cindy's face.

"Your bitch is showing." informed Sam with a smirk but it faded as she saw her pull an actual switch blade out of her purse. "My cousin's a Deputy. She'll arrest you."

"Don't care about your fucking cousin, I'm rich enough to get out of whatever I do. I need to teach you a lesson about speaking to me like that. You're never going to amount to anything, you're a worthless slut." She glared at her as she undid the switch blade.

That made a laugh erupt from Samantha. "Says the girl who probably slept through high school with every teacher that had a dick to get an A." Cindy went at her, swinging her arm and Samantha barely managed to dodge the knife. "BOOMER!" she screamed as she moved back quickly, the knife cutting across the front of her shirt. 

Adelaide had been looking through her bag as she walked up to the door when she heard Samantha screaming. She looked and saw the woman moving to dodge a knife in another girl's hand. "Hey! HEY!" she shouted dropping her bag and aiming her rifle but while Samantha heard her, Cindy didn't. She fired one shot making the woman come to a stop. "Samantha to me." She ordered making the girl turn but that was when Cindy went at her. "NO!"

Boomer raced through the house from the open back door with his ears flat against his head and his teeth bared. He leaped with a bark and sank his teeth into her arm. Cindy screamed and was thrown off balance as Boomer latched onto her. The knife hit the ground and Adelaide ran up the stairs to snatch it up, tssking as she saw it was just some puny switch blade. It could've done some damage to Sammi though. She closed it and pocketed it before clicking her tongue, Boomer held still but kept Cindy's arm in his mouth.

"Who is she?" asked Adelaide.

"She and three others beat me up in Uni, it's why I'm in Hope County. She came to torment me and apparently try to stab me." informed the 20 year old.

"You keep your mouth shut!" hissed Cindy when Boomer tightened his hold and she whined.

Adelaide crouched in front of her and grabbed her jaw in a tight hold. "Here's the deal. I'll let you live..." she felt the younger woman swallow. "but in doing so you're leaving Samantha alone cause if I so much as hear a word that you've said anything to her, in real life or on any form of social media, I will find where you live and make you wish you never met me." she growled out. She moved her hand to Cindy's neck and stood up, pulling her with her only for the woman to cry softly as Boomer kept a firm hold on her arm. "Do. You. Understand?"

Samantha felt a little bad, maybe it was because Cindy was crying cause of Boomer. The doctor in her maybe. "Adelaide..."

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" she screamed making Cindy nod.

Cindy was released and Samantha ran up the stairs to pat Boomer on the head, he released the woman's arm and she took the bloodied arm in her hands. It had to have been the doctor in her. "You won't need stitches..."

"Let her bleed out." scoffed the older woman.

"I will not let her bleed out!" she snapped turning back to face her. 

"She just tried to stab you and you're acting as if it didn't happen!" retorted the blonde in anger.

"Thank you Adelaide, for defending me but even though I hate her, I can't in good conscious let her wound go unattended." Adelaide went to say something else but Samantha glared, the woman rose an eyebrow and bit back any other words she planned on saying.

So disinfecting a wound on a girl you hated was extremely hard. She managed to do so and wrap it up tight so the bleeding would slow to a crawl hopefully. "The mutt better not have rabies." hissed the younger blonde making her shut up the moment Samantha rose an eyebrow at her and Boomer seemed to have growled a little, understanding the insult. They were sitting on the porch, Adelaide wouldn't let Cindy back inside.

Samantha took a bottle of morphine from the first aide kit that she had been given by one of the men in the garage, stuck the needle in the top and filled the syringe to the right amount she planned on giving her. She pressed the needle into Cindy's arm and injected the pain killers. "I'd recommend going to the hospital when you get home. I did what I could." she responded as placed a band aide over the mark caused by the needle. "And please, live to your word cause I fear Adelaide would hunt you down, she's in a state."

"I heard that." hissed the older woman from behind her, sitting on the chair near the door.

Cindy nodded and Samantha put the first aide kit back together. "Maybe you're no so bad."

"See if only you noticed this a few minutes ago, we wouldn't be in this situation." she retorted before standing and going into the house. Boomer following her and Adelaide stood up, motioning towards the car with her gun.

The younger blonde went to say something but instead turned and got into the car, starting it and driving down the road. Once Cindy was out of sight, Adelaide entered the house and saw Samantha near the kitchen table, not the one she sat at but the other one by the back door, with her hands gripping the edge tightly. "I still don't understand why you didn't..."

The moment Samantha's fist slammed against the table she stopped talking. "Okay..." she turned and put her hands together as if she was about to pray. "...you're grieving and everything that happened yesterday has caught up to you." That just made an eyebrow raise. "Cause what I saw there wasn't the Adelaide from last night. The Adelaide I just saw scared the ever loving shit out of me."

"Alissa..."

"Would've calmly made a threat or handcuffed her. Alissa would've been calm about it and she's my family. My family has more of a reason to hate her than you do. I barely know you. I've known you for..." she looked at her phone. "Not even twelve hours!" She swallowed thickly. "Thank you again for defending me but never insult me by telling me to let someone bleed out when I'm trying to become a doctor."

Before Adelaide couldn't try to come up with a response, Samantha walked by her and took her computer off the table before running up the steps to go to her room. The blonde blinked and felt a wetness under her eyes making her quickly wipe at it, why was she almost crying? Was it because of Xander? Was it because she upset Samantha? She groaned and put her hand against her forehead before swearing, she kicked one of the chairs making Boomer jump in surprise.

It took an hour before the Helicopter Queen managed to gather courage and go upstairs, Boomer had beaten her upstairs about forty minutes ago. She found Samantha sitting on her bed flipping through a medical journal, Boomer laying on the chair that Sam found in the random storage room that Alissa had. "Okay, you're right." spoke the older woman, green eyes looked up at her before returning the book on the bed. "I lost a lover to Faith a while ago and then I found Xander, I promised to protect that precious clueless boy and yet...I should've known. The Peggies wouldn't let me have either, if they could've then they would've also killed me and taken my Marina." 

Samantha dogeared the page and looked up at Adelaide, she patted her bed and the older woman walked over to sit on the edge. "Here's the story. I was beaten up after class one day. Cindy and three of her mindless drones. She didn't like me because I didn't care about her family status, I wouldn't do her homework, and I ignored her. It pissed her off. I was in the hospital three days up until Aunt Monika brought me here. I should hate her, I should've threatened her but I didn't. I did my best to stand up to her."

"But sometimes your best isn't always good enough." She heard the younger woman click her tongue and point at her. "It's not so much that I'm grieving, I mean yeah I'm upset that my baby boy Xander died but I think I'm more mad at myself that I let another lover of mine be killed by Peggies."

"And yet, when Boomer tore her arm up and you told me to let her bleed out...which wouldn't have happened, it didn't require stitches so the bites weren't that deep..." Adelaide made a motion for her to continue. "Sorry, sorry. I understand Boomer did it to protect me, I understand the way you threatened her was to protect me but I couldn't just let her bleed, the wound could've become infected. I want to become a Doctor, which means I need to help people. Regardless if they beat the crap out of me or not."

The blonde hummed and scooted further back onto the bed, pressing her back against the wall. "Cause you're sweet." She smiled at Samantha. "So sweet. Sweet enough to eat."

Samantha's right eyebrow shot up as a small blush appeared in her cheeks. She wasn't entirely sure if Adelaide meant for that to sound perverted or not, maybe she didn't but it came across that way and the smile on the blonde's face told her that she had seen the blush. "Um...are you flirting with me?"

That made a rich laugh come out of the older woman and nod. "Trying. Trying my hardest to do so while I'm hurting inside. Usually I'd tell you I'd like your clothes but they'd look better on the floor."

"Coping mechanisim." stated the 20 year old. 

"If you say so Sammi." she stated patting Samantha's cheek.

The rest of their day was just either sitting on the back porch, watching the Resistance doing their target practice or conversing with the men and women who fought against the Cult. They did go back to her room late, Adelaide falling asleep before Samantha as she read more of the medical journal she had been reading when Adelaide came to her room to sort of apologize. She eventually fell asleep shortly after the older woman but she was happy that she got through another chapter.

It was morning when Alissa opened the front door to her house as Jess dropped their camping equipment. "You coming with me to get Sharky?"

"Like I'd let you go get him alone?" asked the brunette. "He's...weird."

The Deputy chuckled and sat her bow on the kitchen table before running up the stairs. She changed into clean jeans and a blue button up. She approached the door to Sam's bedroom and held back a laugh as she saw Samantha being practically bear hugged by the blonde in their sleep. She sat on the edge of the bed harshly making Adelaide wake with a start and groan, kicking at the Deputy.

"Assault against Officer." muttered Samantha as she felt Adelaide kick.

"She woke me up."

"Cause I need someone else to accompany Jess and I to get Sharky." The blonde released a loud groan. "Ade?"

Adelaide sat up and rubbed at her face, shaking out her hair a bit. "Sharky's my nephew..." The Deputy just looked at her with a look of what seemed like a mixture of confusion and amusement. The blonde climbed over Samantha, the girl groaning as she felt all the weight on her body. She tilted Samantha's head to the side and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later." The 20 year old just grunted a confirmation, she was too tired. Her fault for falling asleep around 1am and being woken up at 6, she couldn't function on five hours. She needed at least six and a half to function properly.

Alissa moved over and kissed her cousin's head before telling Adelaide she'd meet her downstairs. The second she turned towards the kitchen she saw Jess putting away the left over meat they had from the kill Jess got last night into the freezer, each piece wrapped up in plastic wrap. "What car are we taking?"

"My jeep." she yawned as she stretched. "I have a Jeep in the plane hanger that came with the run way I have. Think my mom said this used to be the location of a military base before she was born but the building was destroyed but the runway and hanger was left cause they didn't want to waste anymore money on destroying it...I dunno. I don't think I was listening much that day cause I was mainly gushing over the fact my parents had a house built from scratch."

The brunette cooed as she watched Alissa. "You're cute."

That made a blush appear in her cheeks. "Shut up!" she retorted making the Huntress bust out with a laugh that made her neither regions feel as if tey had been set on fire. "I am not cute!"

A hand smacked against her ass making her yelp and turn to see Adelaide standing there, a smirk plastered on her face. "You're cute, sugar. Not as cute as the young woman I just had in bed with me but you're cute."

Alissa muttered under her breath about not being cute and grabbed her bow. "Lets go." she said as she grabbed her keys. "I need to check in with Mary May before we go get Sharky."

The Spread Eagle was sorta open, Mary May was setting down the chairs from the tables as the three women stopped by. Casey wasn't even in yet but it was around almost six thirty when they walked in. Alissa just wanted to check on her, make sure she was okay since the whole Fall's End incident, she hadn't stopped by since that night. She did get a cup of coffee out of visiting though.

She walked outside and began crossing the road when something struck the side of her neck, she hissed in annoyance and grabbed at it. It felt as if a bee had stung her but she didn't find a bee, she felt something and pulled it away. What looked like a small dart sat in her hand and she stumbled a little. Her world becoming distorted as she felt...weird.

"It's Deputy hunting season!" shouted someone making her nearly fall over.

"J..." she swallowed as she tasted a sickeningly sweet taste in the back of her throat. "Jess." she actually fell over this time and growled. Was it because she was drugged or because her coffee had been spilled? She'd probably chalk it up to both later.

She felt someone grab her legs and weakly stretched a hand out towards her car as she was dragged backwards. Jess' back was facing her but she did notice Adelaide peer over her shoulder. "HEY!" shouted the blonde making Jess turn.

For God sake, is this what Bliss felt like? Why did she taste it in her throat after being just shot up with it. She saw an arrow nearly strike a Cult member who grabbed Alissa around the middle and hoisted her off the ground, carrying her bridal style as her body went limp.

"Let her go you mother fuckers!" shouted the Huntress as she lit the tip of an arrow and went to fire at the man holding Alissa but Adelaide hit her, her aim going off and striking a Cult member to the side. He began to scream as the fire from the arrow that had slammed into his thigh began spreading.

"Are you trying to kill her?! If you shot him than she'd catch on fire!" The look on Adelaide's face was one that meant she was beyond unhappy, Jess had only seen it a few times and it usually involved Adelaide's ex husband.

She had a point and it pissed her off. Instead of firing another arrow, she ran at the truck she saw them push the Deputy's body into as it began driving away but no matter how athletic she might've been, Jess came to realize she wouldn't be able to catch up to it on foot...and aside from Alissa's car there was none around. The Deputy had the keys on her. Her hands went into her hair and she gripped at it, knocking her hood back in the process.

"FUCKING MOTHER FUCKER!" she screamed making Adelaide sigh.

Jess watched as the truck disappeared around a corner and she wanted nothing more than to find John Seed and rip his fucking dick off. "Jess, we have a problem." She almost wanted to say no shit but when she turned, she saw Adelaide holding a smart phone with the words 'Mom' on the screen and a picture of a woman that looked like an older version of Alissa.

They did have a problem. "Answer it." she managed.

Adelaide sighed, took a deep breath and tapped the answer button. "Alissa's phone."

Somewhere in Hope County, Alissa was tied in a chair. Her head lolled back before she released a noise and woke up. Her arms were tied down to the arms of a chair, her legs tied around the calves. She felt something across her mouth and if she had to guess it would be duct tape. She looked up and saw Joey Hudson, her co-worker, sitting across from her. Tied to a chair and her mouth duct taped, yeah she was right about the duct tape. She let out a noise and pulled at her bounds, Hudson shook her head almost frantically. Her eyeliner was running down her face from crying and it nearly broke the young woman's heart. She twisted her wrists, ignoring the burning feeling of the ropes chaffing into her skin.

Hudson stilled and her crying quieted as a door open and shut. Alissa looked to the side and saw John walking in with a tool box of sorts, whistling some stupid fucking song. She actually dusted off what she'd dub his murder table and saw him take something out of the tool box before turning back towards her and leaning against it that smug way. "My parents were the first ones to teach me about the Power of Yes." Hudson flinched and let out a muffled sob. He turned back to his tool box and began removing objects from it. "One night, they took me into the kitchen, and they threw me on the ground." Did he just stable fucking meat to the back bored of that table?! "And I experienced pain after pain after pain after pain..." She fought the urge to actually roll her eyes. 

John slammed the stapler onto the table making a scared cry erupt from Hudson. What the fuck did he do to her to make her like this?! Alissa narrowed her eyes at him in what she knew probably looked like a glare. "And when I didn't think I could take any more. I did." The Seed Brother took what looked like a tattoo gun and walked over to Alissa, grabbing hold of a light she swore she thought resembled lights in Dentist offices and aimed it towards her before flicking it on. "Something broke free inside. I wasn't scared. I was...clear." He connected something to the tattoo gun, most likely the ink. "I looked up at them and I started to laugh. All I could say was...Yes." She bit back the urge to groan. How badly she wanted to groan and roll her eyes. He turned the tattoo gun on, it admitting that familiar buzzing sound she remembered from getting her tattoos when she was eighteen and nineteen.

John turned it off and sat it aside, most likely making sure it worked, maybe the thing he plugged into it was to make it work. "I spent my entire life looking for more things to say yes too." he grabbed the collar of her shirt and forced it open, three buttons popping off and exposing her upper chest and some of her bra to him. "I opened up every hole in my body and when those were filled. I created more." He looked at her, their eyes locking but the black haired woman kept that glare on her face. The man stood back up and grabbed a bowl with a sponge (loofah?) in it. "But it was Joseph who showed me just how selfish I was being." He squeezed the sponge before running it across the exposed skin to clean it. "Always receiving. Always taking. The best gift isn't the one you get, it's the one you give and giving takes courage. The courage..." He sat the bowl aside before walking away back to his murder table.

Alissa twisted her hands once more and pulled hard as if she could squeeze her hands out like she had done so many times when playing with her father's handcuffs or her own to try and escape them. The ropes were too tight and were cutting into her skin. "...to own your sin. To etch it onto your flesh and carry it's burdun and when you have endured -- when you have truly begun to atone -- to cut it out like a cancer and display it for all to see. My god that's courage." He smiled and pointed at her. "I'm going to teach you courage. Teach you how to say yes so you can confront your weaknesses." He was now pacing back and forth with some sort of murder tool in his hand. She was just going to refer to everything he did with the word murder in front of it. "Confront your sin. You will swim across an ocean of pain and emerge...free. For only then can you truly begin to atone. So..." he leaned back against his table. "Who wants to go first? Hm?"

Looking at Hudson, she saw the fear and distress on the woman's face. "Which one? Hm?" She said nothing and stared at Hudson. "Just. Say. Yes." He moved slightly towards Hudson making Alissa let out a noise, her shouted yes muffled behind the duct tape hindering her mouth but John seemed to have understood it and heard. "Yes. YES!" He moved towards her, pointing that murder tool at her with a smile on his face. "You're not going to regret this. I promise." He held up the object...oh it was a screwdriver or something that resembled it. "Now, before we begin, I think it's only proper that Deputy Hudson..." Alissa's eyes widened as he backed towards her friend and he tossed the tool off to the far corner of the room. "...goes back to her room. Confessions are meant to be private, after all."

He pushed the struggling and tied up Hudson over towards Alissa. The chair stopping with in inches of her. He shushed her, as if he was a father trying to comfort his child. "I am not here to take your life. I'm here to give it too you." Hudson looked at her while crying and shaking her head, sounding as if she said please. John moved to Alissa and grabbed her shoulders. "I am going to open you and pour your worst fears inside and as you choke..." he shook her as he locked eyes with the Junior Deputy. "...your sins will reveal themselves. Only then can you truly understand the Power of Yes." He moved and grabbed the back of Hudson's chair. "I'll be right back."

Alissa released a muffled scream as he pushed her out of the way making her freak out as she lost sight of Hudson. She heard a door slam shut and she looked around almost frantically. She could sort of move her legs and pull herself across the floor but his toolbox was too far up high and her mouth was still duct taped so she couldn't grab it with her mouth even if she managed to get to it. Her eyes locked on an open door near the right corner of the room and used her feet to pull the chair across the floor, also using her body to help. She managed to get around the the door way and stopped as she saw a stair case.

She huffed as she stared at it. She had no where else to go. 'Fuck it.' she thought before moving herself to the edge and pulling herself along once more to let herself fall down the stairs. Her arms and legs broke free in the fall, her head hitting the floor painfully as she reached the bottom. She groaned through the duct tape and used her right hand to rip it off, balling it up in the hand and tossing it aside. "Fucking hell." Alissa sat up and rubbed at the back of her head, it was throbbing and she knew she most likely had a concussion.

The Deputy knew she should've gotten up automatically but right now she was giving herself a moment to assess what her body was feeling. Her ribs on both sides were throbbing but from what she could tell, nothing was broken. Bruised but not broken. She stood up and groaned as her body hurt a little. She saw an open pipe behind a set of other pipes, that was her way out of this room. She crouched under and moved through the pipe before dropping down. She was thankful she didn't make a lot of noise. There was another pipe she went through but stopped as she saw a Peggie move in front of the opening.

She peaked out and saw another Peggie move away and out of sight, she moved quickly and grabbed him. Her arm wrapped around his neck as she pulled him into the pipe. She twisted his neck and laid him down onto the floor. She climbed back out and grabbed the baseball bat laying against a container near where the Peggie had been standing. The other Peggie didn't expect to round the corner and meet a baseball bat. His body falling onto the ground with a heavy thump, Alissa quickly grabbed his right ankle and dragged him behind the stacked boxes.

"I am ripping John Seed's dick off and shoving it down his throat." she growled as she walked through the bunker before ducking behind a stack of boxes and slipping into the small pipe beside the boxes, two Peggies were talking.

"Can you believe we caught the Deputy?" asked one as Alissa peered out, she saw a pistol holstered on his hip. She needed that.

"Apparently that Hunger Games wannabee ran after the van. I was told it was funny seeing her panic."

Jess panicked? Wait they knew what Hunger Games was? Were they even allowed to watch movies in the Cult? "Well did the capture party actually think they could take the Sinner away with her friends or whatever they are around? Last time I checked that chick didn't let any of us live. She could've not killed anyone cause the men were transporting the Sinner to the van."

She heard a scream down the hall and looked as one of the men looked and tssked. "Be right back." he turned and began walking away. Alissa moved, grabbed the guy with the gun around the neck and pulled him behind the box. She kept him in the choke hold until he went limp and she twisted his neck. She undid the gun holster from his thigh and she put it onto hers. "Hey where'd you go?" asked the man and she moved out from behind the box, threw the baseball bat and almost laughed at the sound of it smacking into his face and quickly punched him hard, he fell down and she put him behind the box with the other guy.

She heard a heavy door open and hit behind it, several Peggies moving down the hallway and she moved around, grabbing the handle and pulling it closed behind her. Looking, she saw John shutting the other heavy door. "HEY! HEY!" she screamed running at it but it slammed shut before she reached it, her hands smacking against the glass window. She saw Hudson look as John moved around her. 

The Seed Brother pointed at her with a smile. "I know your sin."

"Oh?" she asked.

"It drives you. Every thought, every action." Alissa tilted her head curiously. "Your sin is Wrath. So I'll indulge you: Become Wrath. Let it fill your body and consume your soul. Because in the end, you'll still be empty. And I'll be waiting here." He looked back at Hudson making Alissa's anxiety kick up. "We both will."

"NO!" she screamed as John backed up, leaned down and grabbed onto the side of Hudson's chair. He waved his hand, a controller in his hand and she saw him hit a button. The pipe beside her began leaking green smoke.

Fuck. Bliss. She ran to the side and towards the staircase, she grabbed the railings to swing herself around onto the next set. Her legs were hurting, most likely cause of the fall but she'd deal with that damage once she got back to Samantha. She dodged a couple of Angels that ran down the stairs at her but thankfully they came at her in a rather open area. She ran up the stairs and out the open door only to shout something incoherent as another Angel ran at her. What. The. Fuck?! She spun around to dodge the Angel and saw an ATV. She jumped on it and flicked it into gear and quickly driving away.

Her vision corrected itself as she drove away and rubbed at them with her left hand, doing one at a time so she could see as she drove. Bliss was shit and she hated the taste in the back of her throat. She knew she had left her phone in her car and prayed her mother didn't call. She didn't go right home though, she was hurting and she didn't want to drive another twenty minutes. She saw her that her car was gone as she parked the ATV in front of the Spread Eagle, Jess or Adelaide must've taken it. She climbed off with a small painful groan.

Mary May looked up as the door opened and dropped the glass in her hand, it shattering against the floor as she saw Alissa standing there. "Alissa." she whispered moving around the counter. "Are you okay?!"

"I need Samantha." she said as she swayed a bit, her legs didn't wanna work anymore. Mary May grabbed her arms and guided her to the chair by the door. "And a drink, I need a drink."

The blonde nodded and moved away from her to call Samantha. Alissa heard a giggle that sounded awfully close and looked, nobody was in the bar but her, Mary May, and Casey in the kitchen. "How do you like the taste of Bliss?" asked a rather innocent voice, it almost sounded like it was in her head. "It has a different taste for everyone but they always have that sweet taste in the back of their throat."

Alissa's eyes looked around in an almost sort of panic. "What the fuck?" she whispered. "I've gone crazy."

She remained quiet for a little bit but the voice never returned, Mary May did however with a glass of soda. The young woman grabbing it and chugging half of the cup to get rid of the taste in the back of her throat. "Samantha is coming with Jess and Adelaide." the blonde tssked as she tilted Alissa's head back to see a bruise forming on the side of her forehead. "You might need to go to the clinic."

Casey came out and sat a plate down, a bacon cheeseburger and french fries. "Thanks Casey." she whispered making him nod and smile.

Mary May sat down on the chair beside Alissa as she lifted the burger to her mouth and took a bite out of it, groaning as she felt a little queasy but thankfully it passed quickly. "The moment Samantha said your name, she started shouting for Jess to slow down and wait for them." smiled the older woman as Alissa chuckled around the burger.

By the time she fully finished her meal and drink, she heard a car coming to a screeching halt. She was sucking mayo off her fingers as the door swung open and she saw Jess standing there in the door way. Her hood was actually off and she stared at the Deputy with a look that was unreadable. "Holy shit you're alive!" she stated moving to her side.

"And fucked up." added Samantha, walking in with Adelaide and a medkit.

"Ninety percent positive I might have a concussion. My head hit the floor pretty hard." she spoke as Samantha sat her medkit down and opened it, taking a light out to flash in her eyes. "Headache."

Samantha tssked and turned the flashlight off. "Your pupils are reacting okay, could be just a headache but any other symptoms occur you let me know. Symptoms are; blacking out, fatigue, poor balance, amnesia, disorientation, mental confusion, nausea, vomiting, irritability, mild depression, ringing in the ears, or sensitivity to light. And yes I'm aware you already are diagnosed with depression and you get the occasional ringing in your ears. Just let me know."

She nodded and hugged Samantha, the younger woman returning the hug. "I need to go get Sharky though."

"No, no." spoke Adelaide putting her hand on her shoulder. "That nephew of mine can wait one more day. He's probably lighting things or Peggies on fire. He'll last one more night, you need to rest."

Jess was clenching and un-clenching her hands as she tried to piece together what she was trying to say. "If you don't rest, I will use your own handcuffs on you and cuff you to your bed."

The other four women looked at Jess with a look of surprise on their faces. "I'll rest." laughed the Junior Deputy before hissing and grabbing her side. "Don't make me laugh too much please."

Mary May made everyone food, with Casey's help, and wished Alissa a speedy recovery. The woman relaxing in the back of the car as Adelaide drove back to her home. Samantha was in the passenger seat with Jess sitting behind her. The Junior Deputy exhaled as she had her eyes closed, resting in the nook between the door and back seat. Jess tssked and shifted Alissa's legs, putting them over her lap. Samantha looked back and smiled at the sight of her cousin asleep.

"Is this normal?" asked Jess.

"Well it could be the concussion or what happened down in the bunker tired her out." spoke the 21 year old as she shifted in her seat, Adelaide shifting the rear view mirror and chuckling at the sight of Jess holding Alissa's legs. "We have a problem though. How do we tell Alissa that her mother is now coming to Hope County?"

"Worry about it later." stated Adelaide. 

Arriving at home, Jess didn't bother waking Alissa up but she did carry her into the house. She heard a noise and looked down to see Alissa blinking at her lazily. "I didn't want to wake you."

The 25 year old hummed as she rested her head on Jess' shoulder. "Adelaide's got a big mouth." she muttered making Jess crack a smile. "Just put me on the couch and get me some green tea."

The Huntress did as the Junior Deputy stated, she carefully sat her down and went to make tea for the both of them. She had seen the Deputy's tea stock, there was so much of it. Ranging between normal Green tea to blood orange tea. She poured the steaming hot water into two cups and dropped one tea bag into each before walking back to Alissa. The woman just looked tired.

She passed Alissa the cup and made sure she had a good grip on it before releasing it. "So your mom called while you were taken." Blue eyes looked towards her. "Adelaide answered it. Explained what happened and now your mother said she'll becoming to Hope County by helicopter tomorrow."

"Awesome." groaned out the exhausted woman as she rubbed at her own head, flinching as the back of it was sore. "Cause I so needed my mom coming to Hope County."

"Adelaide tried to convince her not to come but apparently your mother is head strong."

Alissa chuckled and smiled. "It's where I get it from." she sipped the hot tea and relaxed a bit. "Did she mention when she'd show up?"

"Fuck if I know. Adelaide said something about tomorrow."

Instead of answering her, the Deputy just drank her tea as Jess sipped on her own. After a few minutes, Jess looked over and rose a brow at the dozing Deputy. She moved and caught the cup as it slipped from her hand. She chuckled as she saw it was empty, at least she managed to finish her tea before falling asleep.

She snapped her fingers at Samantha making her look. "It's normal. A toll has been taken on her body. It wants to rest. I'd suggest putting her to bed."

Adelaide cooed as she leaned against Samantha. "Listen to you being all doctor like." she smacked her ass making her yelp and swat at the woman, a loud laughter erupting from the blonde as Jess put the cups in the sink.

Boomer came running and wagged his tail, Grace following him. "You got her back?" she asked seeing Alissa.

Samantha shrugged as she opened a text book. "Showed up at Mary May's. Escaped John's bunker on her own."

"Well damn." she chuckled as Jess picked the woman up in her arms. "And damn to that as well. Didn't know you were that strong."

The huntress shrugged and motioned to Alissa's cellphone, Grace grabbing it and passing it to her. "I'm gonna put her bed."

Climbing the stairs, she entered the bedroom she figured was Alissa's. She didn't exactly know but one had a bunch of stuff in it and the other was obviously Samantha's room. She moved to the bed and eased her onto it, making sure to lower her head gently onto the pillow. She moved and began undoing her boots before dropping them onto the hardwood flooring. Jess tssked as she debated internally whether to undress her or not. Sleeping in jeans was uncomfortable though. She moved the dresser and opened the drawers until she found an over-sized top that had Seattle's space needle on it, a cheesy 'I (insert heart symbol here) Seattle' written bellow it.

Jess at it down and worked to get Alissa's top off, the woman groaning but remaining asleep. She slid the top onto her before moving down to undo her jeans and ease them off. She emptied the pockets out, just her wallet and what looked like...a rock? Okay whatever. She sat the two on the nightstand before folding her top and jeans up, tossing them onto the nearby chair, and covered her up.

The floor creaked behind her making her look. Samantha stood there, most likely checking on Jess' progress with her. "Alight, good start." she spoke as she entered the room. "For future reference, she sleeps with her TV on." She grabbed the remote and turned it on. "Granted there's not much on TV these days cause of the cult, she has a stack of movies beside it." She walked over and popped in a DVD to one of Alissa's favorite tv shows. "She sleeps with the air conditioner and fan on."

"She'd be cold." she retorted as she watched the Deputy's cousin.

"Not necessarily." Sammi switched the air conditioner on but the device on low cool around 55 degrees. She moved over and switched the fan on the nightstand on. "If she's cold, she's got a second blanket she can cover up with."

Jess just nodded as she watched the 21 year old place a pill bottle on the nightstand with a bottle of water. "Should I stay here with her?"

"If you would. I don't think both Adelaide and I will fit in the bed with her comfortably." she chuckled. "And for some reason Adelaide loves sleeping my bed with me now." Jess rose an eyebrow at that, she knew why but choose not to say anything. "When she wakes, tell her to take a bath."

"Doctor's orders?"

"Please, you mention a bath to her and she'll be jumping out of bed and leaping into the bathtub. She loves baths, she's going to be sore and I know it'll ease her soreness."

The Huntress nodded and Samantha patted her shoulder before leaving. She shrugged her jacket off and folded it up as she toed her boots off and undid her own pants. She sat her clothes down on top of her boots and pushed the blankets back before climbing into the bed and her body relaxed almost the instant she laid down. It was definately more comfortable than the porch swing which obviously wasn't made for sleeping in all night. She reached over, being careful not to lay on Alissa as she grabbed what looked like the cord to her charger and put it into Alissa's dying cellphone before laying down comfortably and rolling on her side to look at Alissa's back. Eventually her eyes grew heavy and before she knew it, she was asleep.

The two women slept through the entire night, Alissa being the first to wake around 6am. She sat up and hissed as her entire body hurt. She saw the bottle of pills and water making her smile, Samantha was good. She took two and washed them down with water before standing up and grabbing at her back. She unplugged her phone and stopped as she saw a figure out of the corner of her eyes. Jess was fast asleep on her bed, curled up in the blankets and looked quite comfy.

"Bath. I need a bath." she managed as she moved to her private bathroom. Her room was the only one with a bathroom connect too it, she had a full bathroom next too her own room but there was also a half bathroom downstairs.

She approached the deep tub, her parents made sure it was deep enough for her to relax in comfortably, and turned the water on. She exhaled as pain shot through her sides and she grasped the side of the tub. She placed her phone on the table she had beside her tub and carefully stripped herself, she didn't want to make anything else hurt. She grabbed a candle from the table and a lighter, quickly lighting the wick before setting it down on the table and easing herself into the steaming hot water.

Alissa let out an exasperated noised as she let her body relax. She hadn't examined herself in the mirror but from the state of her legs, she as positive there was bruises in random places. Her left left had a bruise on her thigh and on her shin while her right leg sported a nice bruise on her calf, knee, and side of her thigh. Her right hip was a nice pretty purple with a mixture of what she'd say was green or brown, she was never good at describing bruise colors aside from purple. She used her right foot to turn the water off once the tub was full enough and she tilted her head back with an exhale of relief.

Jess awoke to the sound of water being turned off and rolled over onto her back before stretching. She became very aware of the fact she wasn't outside on the swing and the fact it smelled as if someone...lit a fireplace? She sat up and looked towards the bathroom, the door hadn't been open last night and she could hear movement and water sloshing. "Deputy?" she asked.

"Bathroom." spoke Alissa.

The Huntress climbed out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, not going closer as she saw Alissa was naked. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I can't turn my head to talk to you." she spoke. "It hurts, come closer."

Swallowing, the older woman shook her head as if Alissa could see her. "You're naked." 

"I don't care if I'm naked."

The brown haired woman fought the urge to roll her teal colored eyes but instead moved closer. If she could take down Peggies with out blinking an eye, she can look at another woman naked for fucks sake. Jess stopped by the tub, angling herself so Alissa could easily look at her and her eyes quickly drifted towards her chest before looking away. 

She heard a chuckle and saw Alissa smile at her. "You can look at me. I was never ashamed of my body."

Jess let out a huff of laughter as she looked towards the candle on the table. "You light candles when bathing?"

"I light candles when bathing." she repeated as she shifted herself, flinching. The pain was somewhat dulled, thanks to Samantha and her meds. "Smells like a fireplace, it's my favorite. My mother and father bought them in bulk for me as well as a shit ton of different soaps in my storage room."

"Do you need any help?"

"Not right now. Maybe in a bit. I'm going to relax for a whle, let the hot water ease my pain." informed Alissa.

The brunette nodded and looked at Alissa. "I'll go make us some coffee."

The Deputy nodded and slid further into the water until she was submerged to just above her mouth. She closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose as she relaxed. She could hear the sound of Jess going down the stairs, the sound of her moving around in the kitchen. She knew they were probably the only ones in the house awake, Boomer stuck to Grace or Samantha but she didn't know where he was currently. The sound of someone walking into her room made her snap out of her thoughts, a cup was held out in front of her and she rose her hands from the water, cupping the cup and readjusting herself to lay against the side of the tub.

Jess leaned against the side of the tub as she watched the Deputy sip her coffee. "Are you feeling alright though?" Alissa nodded, swallowing a mouth full of coffee.

"Meds are doing their job and the bath is helping." she answered as she looked up at Jess, the woman was staring at a wall. "Jess, you can look."

"I don't want too."

Tssking, Alissa sat her cup of coffee aside and pressed a wet foot to Jess' back. That made her jump away and glared at her. "There we go. Any way to get you to look at me."

"I don't want to look at you."

"Why?" she asked making the Huntress look away. "Am I hideous?"

That made a scoff leave the brunette. "Don't be ridiculous." she stated. "You're beautiful, I just don't like what I feel when I look at you."

That made Alissa's eyebrows knit together and shift in the tub, pulling herself to the side, grabbing onto the edge. "You...don't like how you feel?"

Clearing her throat, Jess looked down into her coffee cup. "You're beautiful. I've known you were beautiful from the time I first saw you sitting on you porch when I got some supplies. Granted you looked like you just woke up but you looked beautiful."

The Deputy ran her fingers across Jess' thigh. "You're beautiful."

"I am not." she laughed. Jess knelt to be at eye level with Alissa. "When I look at you, I feel...odd. I've never really felt anything like it. I feel as if there's fluttering in my stomach."

Fluttering in her stomach? Alissa knew how that felt, she felt it every time she looked at Jess in return. She wondered if Samantha felt it towards Adelaide or if she was completely clueless about Adelaide's advantages towards her. Probably the latter, Samantha was bad when it came to that sorta stuff. "Butterflies." she whispered making Jess stare at her. "My mother says it happens when you're attracted to someone."

Teal eyes looked at the rather naked and wet woman in front of her, granted all she saw was her shoulders, her right hip and legs in the woman's current position. "Butterflies." repeated Jess as she locked her teal eyes with Alissa's emerald green eyes. She slid a hand onto her cheek and the young woman tilted her head. Someone clearing their throat snapped the two away from each other's gaze and Alissa squeaked as she saw Adelaide standing in the door way and quickly sank further into the bath.

"No don't hide that body." teased the blonde. "Samantha told me to check on Alissa as she went downstairs to get coffee."

"I'm feeling fine before you ask. Meds and bath helping." said Alissa as Jess stood up and ushered Adelaide out.

"Tell her." smirked Adelaide as Jess pushed her out and slammed the door shut.

She heard movement and a hiss from the bathroom. "Jess I need help!"

Swearing, the Huntress turned and entered the bathroom to see Alissa with her hands on the edge of the tub, the water draining now. She took her arms and carefully lifted her up and helped her out of the tub. Alissa looked to the side and saw herself in the mirror only to flinch as she saw bruises on her back. "You okay?" she asked as she held the rather wet body against her own.

"I learned I can't twist too well." she chuckled as Jess lifted her up to make sure her feet planted firmly on the ground. "Get me some clothes?"

The older of the two left and Alissa looked at herself in the mirror as she saw bruises going around her sides. Thankfully the only bruise on her front was one just by her right ribs. Other than that, her sides, back and legs seemed to fair the worse. Jess appeared in the reflection and she looked at Jess with a smile. "It could've been worse." she stated as she stepped up beside Alissa and sat the clothes on the sink. "I mean you...could've not come out of the bunker."

Tilting her head, Alissa picked up her bra and slid it on. She flinched a little as she tried to reach around to clip it but she felt Jess take either end and secure it. "And leave you all to deal with my mother's wrath had she found out I died? Dear lord, none of you would survive her."

A small smile formed on the brunette's face as she looked at Alissa's reflection, the Deputy was reaching into the bra cups to fix her breasts. She watched as the younger woman carefully slid her panties on, easing herself to bend at a slight angle while putting one hand on the sink to steady herself. She fixed them and let them snap against her waist before sitting on the edge of the tub and sliding her jeans on one leg at a time before standing up and sliding the pants over her ass, having to jump a bit before buttoning and zipping them up. "Need help with your top?" Jess asked as she took the shirt and rolled it up Alissa slid her arms through the sleeves before Jess tucked it over her head and tugged the top down. "I do good?"

"You did very good." she smiled.

Jess had grabbed the top that had Alissa's zodiac on it, Gemini. It was black with yellow print and her jeans were blue. The two left the bathroom and Alissa watched as Jess dressed herself. She grabbed the green jacket and followed Alissa out of the bathroom.

They all had their breakfast, Samantha made up some eggs and sausage. Boomer showed up once he smelled food and Alissa gave him two of her give pieces of sausage. The 21 year old sat beside Alissa as she pushed a needle into her arm. "Morphine."

"And I can take it with whatever you gave me?"

"I dunno." shrugged Samantha making Alissa gasped out. "I'm kidding. I asked my Professor first and she said it was fine. It'll take the pain off. Especially if you're going to be running around."

A band aid was placed over the needle mark and smiled at her, patting her cheek. Her face was pulled close and Alissa kissed her cousin's forehead before standing up, she eased her feet into her boots and grabbed her compound bow and quiver. Adelaide following, she really needed to take Grace again but she'll figure that out later. Maybe she'll take Grace to go get Hurk, she knew she was taking Adelaide. She got into the front seat as Adelaide took passenger and Jess got in the back.

Crossing into Faith's territory always bothered Alissa. It wasn't the Peggies themselves but it was the Angels. Bald, dressed in all white and could be described as zombies since it seemed like only head shots killed them. Did the Bliss make them more tolerant to gunfire? Hell even hitting them with a baseball bat or some form of melee weapon took a while. She was leaning against the door as she steered with her right hand, Adelaide talking about something to Jess but looking in the rear view mirror, Alissa saw that Jess didn't rightly give a flying fuck.

"Hey Ad..."

"Can call me Addie."

"Whatever." smiled Alissa. "Are you interested in Samantha?"

The blonde rose an eyebrow before nodding. "I thought it was obvious."

The Deputy turned the wheel as they reached a bend in the road. "Not to Sammi. She's clueless when it comes to people being attracted to her but that's not why I ask. Her twenty-second birthday is in two weeks and we're stuck...fighting a cult."

"Oh."

Jess kicked her feet up on the space between Adelaide and Alissa, making the Deputy smacked at her foot a bit with her elbow. "Tell her please. She won't notice or she'll think it's just you being...you."

Adelaide just nodded and Alissa turned onto the dirt path that lead to the Moonflower Trailer Park, supposedly owned by Sharky himself. The moment she pulled into the trailer park, she saw a man with a fucking...flamethrower. Seriously? The three climbed out of the car and Alissa put her quiver on her back before walking over to a ladder, climbing up it and onto the roof of one trailer. Jess and Adelaide opted out on climbing up and stayed bellow. The man turned towards her and smiled.

"I am Charlemagne Victor Boshaw." okay what? Who was named...Charlemagne? "Now if you require more brevity in your day-to-day life, you can just call me Sharky. Welcome to the disco inferno, man. It's my special place where I can just be me with out the prying eyes of my P.O. or witnesses or law enforcement types such as yourself. Here is where I am free to unleash my fire and mayhem in a pants free, consequence free environment..." Alissa just realized then Sharky was a fucking pyromaniac. Why did it now just occur to her? Well least he had pants on. "I have pants on now, yes, but who knows that the next half-hour, forty-five minutes hold."

"Um...okay..." was literally all she could manage.

He laughed and rested his flame thrower on his shoulder. "God a sweet-ass sound system rigged for a hundred and ten decibels of the hottest music ever created. Every time I crank it up man, those dipshit cult angels they just come runnin' and I can't tell if they love it or hate it but I'm telling you, it sure is fun to melt their faces off. And don't worry man, the angels they is already brain dead. I'm just givin' them a glorious send off to disco heaven man. You wanna help? It's good fun, man. I promise not to tell anyone. We don't even have to wear pants or nothing."

Alissa cleared her throat and blinked a few times in surprise. "I'd prefer to wear pants, thank you."

"Awesome! I supply the music and I use the flamethrower to make'em dance. And you can use your...I don't know, whatever it is you got. Let's jut burn this mother down!" 

The Deputy looked towards Adelaide and Jess with wide eyes, the older woman just shrugging as Jess face palmed. That was when the music went off making her jump and shout, it was SO loud. Sharky was laughing as he let a stream of fire come from the nozzle of his flame thrower. Angels came running down the two dirt roads leading into the trailer park. Well he wasn't kidding...they either liked it or hated it. She notched an arrow and shot an angel in the head before it got to Jess making her laugh and quickly fire an arrow of her own.

Adelaide quickly got onto one of the trailers and fired her assault rifle at the angels as Jess jumped onto a car to stay out of the reach of angels, firing arrow after arrow quickly. Alissa wondered if she even aimed before she fired or just let it go with out a true path and she was just that lucky. She pulled her pistol out, she still carried her pistol that was given to her when starting her job as Deputy, and fired three bullets. Three angels fell to the ground with holes in their head before she looked toward Sharky to see numerous burnt angel corpses.

She saw an angel running up behind Jess and quickly shot it in the head, the Huntress turning to see the angel body hit the ground. "Dang! I tell you man, I am spent!" said Sharky to her right. "I'm gonna shut 'er down for a bit! Take a breather!" Alissa flipped her pony tail over her shoulder, having tied it back while driving to the trailer park. She saw the pyromaniac move to a switch on the ground and stepped on it but when nothing happened, he stepped on it a few times. "What the-- ah shity shit! My pedal busted on me! I can't stop the music!"

"Of course you can't." she whispered as she tilted her head back.

"The angels are gonna keep comin'! Okay amigo. I need yer help!" he pointed at Alissa making her raise a brow. "Go hit the kill switch on them speakers! Be quick! I'll keep killin' the angels."

From what she could see there was only four. One beside Sharky, which she ran too first and pulled it down before leaping off, dodging an angel that jumped at her. The next one was by the dirt path she didn't take into the trailer park, it looked like a turn over pole with another switch on it. She shot an angel down as she grabbed the switch and pulled it right, since it wasn't upright like the other one. She looked towards the highest one, it was at the top of a tower.

She ran for it as Jess moved after her, shooting angels that ran at her while Adelaide seemed to have the dirt path Alissa parked on covered. Alissa holstered her pistol and leaped to grab onto the ladder when hands grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. She wrapped her arms around the ladder with a shout, grunting as her knees slammed rather painfully against the metal ladder. The angel clawed at her leg and she slammed her free foot into his face but he seemed unphased...until a knife slammed into his shoulder and Jess was dragging him backwards. Regaining her footing, Alissa quickly scaled the ladder and grabbed the switch, pulling it down. She exhaled as she stood up, leaning against the edge. The very last switch was on the trailer next to the one Sharky stood on.

"I'm too old for this shit." she huffed out as she grabbed her repelling/zip line tool and hooked it too the rope that lead from the tower to the trailer. She quickly dropped herself from the tower and zip lined down onto the top of the trailer as a Peggie truck came in with a mounted machine gun. Adelaide moved quickly and fired her assault rifle before jumping down from the trailer and getting behind cover. 

Alissa quickly jumped off and got behind the metal sheeting where the switch was, the bullets bouncing off it. Jess moved around a car she took position behind and notched an arrow before drawing it back. She aimed at Peggie firing at where Alissa was taking cover, thankfully the truck parked at an angle that they couldn't hit her. She released the arrow and made a yes noise as it struck the Peggie in the head, making his body go limp and aim the machine gun upwards. The young woman moved and grabbed the switch, pulling it down quickly as Adelaide shot the remaining two peggies with her assault rifle.

Alissa peaked out, mainly cause she wasn't entirely sure if her gun had ammo and notching then drawing an arrow would've taken too long. She saw Jess smile at her and she ran over to the trailer, quickly ascending it. She approached Sharky who was doing some weird little dance. "What can I say, amigo? You and me, we got chemistry." Alissa hoped he didn't mean romantically. "We're like...we're like a frickin' team! Alright, get back out there, man. Call me next time you're takin' on angels."

"Well pretty much all my Gun for Hires are living at my house." she laughed making him smile. "So there's room in my car if you wanna come."

"Can we stop at my place so I get a few things?" he asked.

"Of course." she smiled before moving to jump off the trailer.

Alissa moved towards Jess who was speaking to Adelaide, probably about getting a quieter weapon when she literally tripped over the corpse of a Peggie. She slammed down onto something hard onto the ground making her hiss. "Oh shit you okay?!" asked Sharky.

Pushing herself up, she really hated being sore right now, she knit her brows together. "Why do I smell like a truck stop?"

The man chuckled sheepishly and rubbed at the back of his neck. "You fell into some spilled gas I was using to light angels on fire."

The Deputy quickly tossed her shirt off, she didn't care if the three saw her in her bra but she wanted to make sure her bra didn't get dirty and thankfully it hadn't. "Jess I need something to wear!"

Jess walked over and was bout to take off her jacket when Sharky pulled his light and dark green hoodie off that said 'What are you smiling at?' and passed it too her. She took it and passed Jess her phone, keys, and wallet before pulling the hoodie on, toeing her boots off once she was out of the gas, and tugged the hoodie down as she pushed her pants off. He was her height, an even 6 foot, but the hoodie was sorta big so she was glad when it almost reached her knees. She put her boots back on and yelped as a hand smacked her ass.

Turning, she glared at Adelaide who was smirking. "Stop smacking my ass!"

"But it's a nice ass."

Alissa let out an annoyed grunt and took her belongings from Jess and put them in the one huge pocket the hoodie had. They climbed into the car and she drove to, as Sharky called it, The Boshaw Manor. There was like junk/garbage out in his front year with gas canisters by them. He really loved fire. She was drumming her fingers against the wheel as she waited. Jess leaned forward and rested her chin on the edge of the seat.

"You okay?" she asked making Alissa look and nod. "You don't seem it."

"I'm fine." she smiled.

Sharky ran out and jumped in the backseat when they heard a helicopter. They looked and saw a black helicopter fly over them. "Peggies?" asked Sharky holding his shotgun.

"Nah. Not unless they managed to get a hold of a Sikorsky UH-Sixty Black Hawk. It's a milia..." she stopped as she remembered what Jess said last night about her mother. She quickly threw the car into drive and spun the wheel to drive away from Sharky's house.

"Dep?" asked Adelaide.

Alissa turned the wheel to go out on to the main road, the tires squealing. "It's a military helicopter! Jess said my mother was showing up today! My mother doesn't understand how bad it is here! Peggies will shoot her out of the sky!"

Sure enough a Peggie helicopter raced over them making Alissa grit her teeth together and slam her foot down on the accelerator, as if she would be able to stop it. Jess rolled the window down and leaned out as she lit the tip of an arrow on fire, she notched it and aimed. She fired the arrow but it stuck the underside of the helicopter, missing the window she had originally aimed for. She swore and quickly grabbed another arrow, she pulled out her lighter only to drop it. 

"FUCK!" she screamed.

Alissa searched her pocket and pulled out her phone, she tossed it at Adelaide. "Dial my mother and put it on speaker."

Adelaide opened her contacts and hit the contact for Alissa's mother before putting it on speaker. It rang a few times before it picked up. "Alissa..."

"Mom you've got a Peggie helicopter on you ass and I can't do anything from a car!" she spat out making her heard movement, she looked up and saw a door opened and her mother peak her head out.

"Fuck." swore her mother. "You can't do anything?"

"Jess was attempting to shoot fire arrows through the window but she missed and dropped her lighter." she answered when the Peggie Helicopter started firing making the Black Hawk quickly moved to avoid being shot at. "Mom!"

She could hear shouting on the other end of the phone, most likely her mother yelling at whoever was piloting. "Peggie checkpoint." said Sharky making Alissa look and see a Peggie grab an RPG.

Swearing, she turned the wheel and kept her foot pressed down on the accelerator, not slowing down but before her car struck the Peggie, he had managed to fire off a rocket. It struck the tail end of the Black Hawk. "No no no no no!" She got out of the car as the helicopter began to tailspin. "Get out of the helicopter!"

Alissa saw several things being pushed out of the helicopter before Monika leaped out , she pulled the cord for her parachute as Jess aimed another arrow, this time having let Sharky light the tip of her arrow and aimed properly, moving it as she stared at the Helicopter before firing. It crashed through the window and struck the ceiling by the pilot making him freak out as his arm caught on fire. They watched as he fell out and the helicopter went into a tail spin before slamming against the ground and exploding.

"Split up. Get my mom's stuff." she said, they nodded and ran towards the things that had parachutes on them, Monika having pulled the cord before fully pushing them out.

She ran over towards where her mother was landing, her mother sat down something and undid her parachute as Alissa reached her. "Hey sweetie." she laughed out. "Interesting situation you've got going on here."

"Can say that again." she stated.

Monika held out something towards her and she took it. She grabbed it and looked at it only to raise a brow in confusion. A leash? She heard a tiny bark and looked down to see a German Shepherd puppy looking up at her. "You parachuted with a dog?"

Her mother just gave her a look that read, as she'd describe, ' _Bitch please_ '. "Your dog." spoke Monika.

"I'm sorry...my what now?"

Monika leaned down and picked the pup up. "Meet Cerberus. He failed his military training and he's all yours now." The little canine barked and wiggled his front legs as he stared at Alissa. She saw her mother tilt her head as she looked at her. "Why do you have no pants on?"

"Give him to me." she scoffed, wanting to change the subject.

Taking Cerberus in her arms, the pup barked and licked at her cheek as she smiled. She already had Boomer but it looked like Boomer was getting a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update this, been struggling and I gotta figure out who Alissa is going for next. Sorta leaning towards Peaches and maybe Hurk, I'll figure it out lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to update but I ran out of ideas, recently I just started playing Far Cry 5 again, and I made a promise to update this before Christmas so here ya go :) I'll try to update chapter 5 soon.
> 
> (also I can't remember if I made a promise about Faith showing up and if I did, I also apologize about that. I just wanted to get Hurk's recruitment out of the way and Jess taking Alissa out for a date before moving on to some new characters showing up that I created.)

Monika was more than grateful when the three people with her daughter, came back with her things that she pushed out. Sharky, being the helpful man that he was, put the boxes into the trunk of the car as Alissa held Cerberus against her chest.

"What do you mean he failed his tests?"

"What's the one thing we look for when it comes to dogs?" she asked.

Alissa knit her brows together as she tried to remember what she was taught. "Suitable dogs for military service must also be able to attack on command. Pups have actually been dropped from the program due to extreme stress at having to bite a human. Military dogs must have just the right level of aggression and excitability."

"Cerberus here experienced stress and so when he was dropped, I snatched him up and figured you'd want him."

Jess walked over and tapped Cerberus on the head. "Who's the cutie?"

"Cerberus." answered Alissa as the pup laid his head on her shoulder.

The Huntress cooed and rubbed his head, the pup releasing a small ruff but never moved his head. "He's content."

Adelaide walked over. "We need to get back to the house before Faith sends out people to inspect the wreckage."

They nodded and went to the car. Adelaide got in the back with Jess and Sharky, Jess being in the middle to put a barrier between the aunt and nephew. Monika sat in the passenger seat, holding the sleeping pup in her lap as Alissa drove down the road to get back into John's territory. Monika just looked out the window, nobody was really talking. Sharky attempted to talk to Jess or Adelaide but they quickly ended whatever conversation he tried to make. Alissa had a feeling they probably weren't entirely sure how to act around Monika.

"Should introduce me." spoke her mother as the young woman was playing with the side mirror, pushing her fingers against the corners to try and get it in a good position. "Alissa."

"What?" she asked looking at her. "Oh. Adelaide Drubman is behind me, if I'm correct she's the one that spoke to you on the phone." Adelaide nodded as Monika shifted to look back. "Jess Black is in the middle."

The General looked Jess up and down, the Huntress knitting her brows together. "Nice to meet you." she smiled with that all-knowing smile making Jess' right brow raise.

Alissa shifted the hoodie she wore as she moved her leg to press on the break and slow down a bit. "Sharky Bowshaw is behind you." Sharky smiled as he shifted his shotgun, which was resting between his legs. "You do realize I've not gotta try and figure out where you're sleeping."

"Mm...it's fine. One of the containers has a cot I can assemble." informed the woman as she shifted making Cerberus ruff softly as he was moved but he went right back to sleep. "Or I can sleep in the underground shelter."

Jess leaned forward, and Monika rose an eyebrow at her. "Not really underground, we leave it open most of the time with a tarp some of the men set up so when it rains that it doesn't go in." Monika nodded as she rubbed at Cerberus' head.

They arrived at Alissa's house shortly after the conversation, mainly cause no speed limits currently cause of the cult. Who was gonna stop her? Hudson was in John's possession, Pratt was in Jacob's, the Marshall in Faith's, and she had no idea where Whitehorse was. She parked the car and climbed out as Grace came out of the house. "I see you got Sharky." she spoke, sounding almost upset that they did. "Who's that?"

"My mom." answered Alissa as she took Cerberus from Monika as she moved to the trunk to get her stuff out. Sharky, being the helpful individual that he was, went to help her. "Where's Boomer?"

Grace whistled sharply, and Cerberus rose his head as he heard barking. Boomer came running around the house, his tail began wagging fast as he saw Alissa and ran to her happily. He stopped and tilted his head once sniffing her, obviously smelling the scent of another dog. She crouched down and put Cerberus on her knees, the pup looking at Boomer who sniffed at his face before barking and wagging his tail. He licked at Cerberus' face making the pup shrink back into Alissa, apparently Boomer was too excited for him. She rubbed at Boomer's head and stood up, cradling her new pup in one arm as she walked towards the front door.

She held the door open for Monika and Sharky as they brought one case in, Grace grabbing the second and carrying it in. "Does anyone use the table?" asked the General.

"Just Sammi." informed Adelaide before Alissa could. "She studies or does her classes there...or did. Alissa had her room set up."

Boomer was all over Alissa, trying to get to his new friend as the Deputy tried her hardest to make it too the couch with our tripping over the dog. She sat Cerberus down and Boomer hopped up, licking at his face while wagging his tail and looking like he wanted to play. "Please tell me he's..."

"Trained yes. He won't run off, he learned that much before being stressed and knows if he needs to do his business that he is to do it outside or on paper." Monika stated as she opened a case and pulled a laptop out, setting it on the table. "You." She pointed at Grace making her raise a brow and point at herself. "Yes you. Do you know how to put together a cot?"

"Yeah." she nodded.

"Be a dear." she smiled as she moved the table a bit and Alissa huffed. Grace opened the container Monika pointed at once she stood there staring at them wondering which one had the cot.

Alissa knew if she did that at home, her mother would be all over her ass about moving the table. "Ma..."

The older woman looked up and saw her daughter's expression. "I'll put it back after okay? I figured I'll set up here, my cot and everything. When I'm not out with you, I'll be working on my drone and that involves my laptop."

Shrugging, she looked over to see Boomer laying on the couch and Cerberus was now cuddled against his side. Seemed he was more comfortable now with the excited Boomer. Adelaide came down the stairs, having run up it to Sam's room, and looked out the back windows in confusion. "Where's Sam?" she asked.

Grace looked over and screwed two pieces together. "She had work today. I gave her a ride to the clinic."

"Thanks Grace." Alissa smiled making the woman nod. "When does she get out?"

Jess walked over towards Alissa and slipped an arm around her waist. "Around five." answered Grace as she rose a brow at how Jess was acting, she was looking right at Sharky, the man looking away quickly. "You want me to get her?"

"I'll get her." spoke Alissa and Adelaide together, both women looking at each other in confusion.

"We can go together." added Alissa making Adelaide roll her eyes and sigh.

She patted at Jess' arm making the woman slip her arm off her waist before following Alissa upstairs. The woman going through her drawers and pulling out clothes. She pulled the hoodie off and tossed it aside as she pulled out a clean pair of jeans and slid them on.

The hooded woman tugged on her hood and huffed. "He was staring at your ass." she spoke making Alissa look with a curious look. "Sharky, he eyed your ass at least one or twice."

"It's a nice ass." she retorted making Jess huff. "Alright, you didn't like him looking at my ass. Is that why you grabbed onto me?" Jess said nothing as she pursed her lips. "Alright, it's fine." 

The brunette huffed a little and looked down as she tugged at the sides of her hood to hide her face. "I don't like him."

"You don't like anyone." retorted Alissa.

"I like you." she whispered so low she'd be surprised if Alissa heard it and if she had, Alissa said nothing. "I like coffee."

That caused Alissa to bust out laughing. "That you do." she smiled. "Come on, I wanna get downstairs before my mother tares my house apart."

Jess followed Alissa out of her bedroom and back downstairs. Cerberus was sleeping against Boomer which made the Deputy happy. Grace met them at the bottom of the stairs. "I know someone who might be able to help you." she spoke. "He's an ex-marine. Way older than myself. He's a grandpa but he's bad ass."

"Oh yeah?" she asked as Jess walked by her, tossing Sharky's hoodie at him harshly making the man jump.

"His name is Theodore Griffin, goes by Theo. He sent his wife to live with one of their kids when the cult started getting out of hand." stated Grace. "He's really bad ass. Addie knows him."

The blonde was standing by Monika, tapping her foot. She looked nervous, was it because Samantha wasn't around and at the clinic? Maybe it was because she knew the Peggies were out there and if they attacked the clinic there was a chance that Sam would be hurt...great now that had Alissa worrying about that. "I'll ask Addie about that later." muttered the twenty-five year old watching the blonde. "And I'll go check him out tomorrow, I might need to take Adelaide to the clinic before she goes crazy waiting for Samantha."

Walking beside Adelaide, she tapped her. "We'll get Samantha in a few, I wanna go get Hurk Jr." she spoke making Adelaide cringe.

"My water headed son." she huffed out. "I suppose it'll keep my mind off worrying about Samantha then after we can get her right?"

"Then after we can get her." smiled Alissa. "Jess you going to come?"

The Huntress thought about it before shaking her head. "Nah I'll stay here and help your mom or the others if they need it."

Alissa nodded and moved to grab her bow as Adelaide grabbed her trusty rifle and the two left to take one of the cars parked in front as Monika rose a brow at her. The older woman saw Jess just turn and go out the backdoor. Now she was curious. What was eating at Jess?

The drive to Camp Drubman, like what the fuck kind of name for a home was that, was quiet. Adelaide keeping an eye out the window as Alissa drove, her bow situated between right her and the console between the two of them. She knew vaguely where Fort Drubman was due to answering to gunshots out there, Whitehorse just wanted her to ask Hurk Sr. to keep it down a tad because people were getting scared, then she got a long tangent about Liberals, Canadians, and various other things. Like what the fuck?

She pulled into the front of the house and parked. "Hey you!" said Hurk Drubman Sr.'s voice making Adelaide groan in annoyance. "You're that son of a bitch Dutch has been going on about!"

"Yeah I'm also the one who came and talked to you about a month ago to keep the shooting down." Alissa informed stepping out of the car.

"And I see you picked up some trash along the way, hello Adelaide." The blonde just glared at her ex. "She doesn't talk to me, hates me."

"I can't see why." drawled the young woman.

Hurk Sr. just rocked in his rocking chair with a gun in his lap. "You a registered voter?" He waited half a minute and when Alissa went to answer her cut her off. "Ah, it don't matter. I need help with a different sort. Lets get to the point: You see that steaming pile of disappointment over there prayin'? That's my loinfruit, Hurk Jr." Alissa pretended to look over at Hurk Jr but instead looked at Adelaide with a raised brow, the blonde sighing. "Dumber than a coal bucket. Takes after his mama."

"Hey now." snapped out Alissa. If there was one thing Adelaide wasn't, it was a dumb. She knew the stories, knew that it was Adelaide that practically did everything on top of raising Hurk Jr. while her husband either hunted, bitched about Canadians, or drank.

Hurk Sr. waved a hand. "Stupid sum bitch went and lost my campaign truck, Nancy. So named after the greatest First Lady to ever serve this fine country, of course. If people find out that I lost it than I can kiss the Senate Run goodbye!" Just kiss it now, please kiss it now. If he ended up in the Senete, they were all screwed. "Now seein' as your on my land an I didn't kill ya -- even though it's well within my rights as a red blooded American gun owner -- I'd say ya owe me."

"You can't shoot a Deputy of Hope County." she spoke, then again to be fair the Peggies didn't care what her job was.

"Help numbnuts get my truck back so I can start focusin' on my campaign again..." he spoke as Alissa face palmed. He wasn't even listening to her. "Junior! Someone's here to help you! Try not to fuck it up!"

Walking down off the porch, she looked at Adelaide. "He didn't listen to a word I said." Adelaide shook her head. "Oh well fuck me..." The two walked over to where Hurk Jr. was kneeling, praying to some sort of god. "Hurk."

He looked up and smiled. "Aw, hey man sorry I don't wanna go assuming nobodies gender or nothin'. I don't mean no disrespect, I just call all my homies dude and bro and man regardless of vagaitalia...or penilenessness...Whoa! Deja voodoo. Have...have we...have we met before?"

"Yes Hurk, I came by a month ago to ask your dad to quiet down his shooting." she informed making him nod. "I'm Junior Deputy Morrison, remember?"

Whether or not he really did, he just nodded again. "Dang, man, my prayers have been answered! I got a direct line to that sweet little monkey god's art hangs in heaven! Well I guess since you're an angel workin' here on Earth for the monkey king, that you already know I gotta get my daddy's truck back. I mean he's real butt sore." Adelaide snorted with laughter making Hurk look at her, but he didn't address her, what the fuck? "But if we get it back, he'll let me sleep in my bed again. And I gotta tell you man, it's gettin' real cold outside. Never mind them wood ticks crawlin all up in my junk, threatening me with Lyme disease and what not. So come on man, help me get my daddy's truck back!" 

"Alright lets go." she spoke.

"Alright, lets make dust before the old man starts shooten'! He's hotter than a ghost pepper these days. Oh, and hey mama." he spoke as he walked towards the car parked in front of where Alissa parked.

Adelaide just wiggled her fingers in a form of a mock wave. "Sit up front...please." she begged making Alissa sigh and nod.

Hurk climbed into the car as Alissa and Adelaide got to the passenger side of the car. "Senate run's been real stressful on him, man. He ain't cut out for that shit. You know how busy he is? Doesn't even have time to cut out for a shit." Alissa got into the passenger seat and buckled up as Hurk started driving away. "Shit man, I've been prayin all day on this, man. I've been asking the monkey king, all the baby Jesus's, even the little valentines one, just to send me a sign man and they sent me you."

Great now he believed his monkey god or whatever sent her. "Right, yeah...I was sent here but a god named Dutch." she stated making Adelaide smirk a little.

Hurk turned the wheel as he drove onto a side road, shortly after having been on the main road for a minute or two. "I'll tell ya something though man, getting that truck it ain't gonna be easy. Damn cult's got it, man." Alissa just nodded as she looked out the window, her bow situated between her legs. "Well. I'll be honest with you, it all started when, when I tried to join them." Adelaide reached over and smacked him hard upside the head. "Ow! Mama!"

"You idiot! Why would you try to join them?!" spat out the older woman.

"I mean, I mean it just seemed like a good idea! I mean, they had all these guns, food...fine ass females. And I mean, those are three things that I'm really all about." defended Hurk.

The Helicopter Queen face palmed. "You fucking idiot." she muttered.

Alissa heard her, but Adelaide was sitting right behind her, she was almost positive that Hurk didn't hear her. "I mean it seemed like one big party over there, you know? So, I says, I says hey amigos, where do I sign up? They said sign up right here friend. Then they start listin' off all their dang rules, man. No fornicating, turns out that means fuckin'." Alissa heard a thump behind her and looked to see Adelaide lightly banging her head against the window while muttering something to herself. "No alcohol and no wildin' out and partyin', man. No thank you!"

Alissa reached back and patted Adelaide's leg, her hand was grabbed and pulled closer making her laugh and quickly pull her hand away before Adelaide put it where she wanted it. The blonde winked, most likely trying to make herself happy but there was no way she was using Alissa's hand to do that. Maybe Samantha's but not Alissa's.

Thankfully Hurk didn't realize what Alissa was laughing at nor did he ask about it. "So I got the fuckity fuck fuck fuck out of there, man." Alissa flashed a thumbs up and he smiled. "Unfortunately, though I forgot my daddy's truck. He's been real butt sore since, so...gotta get that truck. But you don't gotta worry about a thing, ma. I got a nine step plan to get this truck back." 

"Oh dear lord." was all the two women could say together.

"Step one, catch a day buzz off party liquour. Got that one covered homie. Step two, pray for someone else to solve my problem. Done. Step three is...uh, shit, I forget the rest. But they'll come to me as soon as we go. Dan, you are a good listener, Broba-Fet."

"Broba-Fet!" nearly shrieked the Junior Deputy, as she busted out laughing. "Oh my god you two like Star Wars! Addie with her fucking punch it Chewie comment and now I'm Broba-Fet!"

Hurk let out a laugh of his own as Adelaide smiled and shook her head. "Glad you liked that Dep. My old man doesn't listen at all. I guess that's why I never feel heard. Me and him we ain't gettin' along that well lately. Ever since he started runnin' for office he's been coming down on me real hard about everything. About my public intoxication, how I handle my firearms...stuff like that man. But when we get this truck back from them Peggies? He's gonna be real impressed, dude."

Raising a brow, the twenty-five year old looked at him. "You are aware that public intoxication is against the law, right?"

With a wave of his hand, Hurk didn't seem to really give a flying fuck. "He's gonna love me so much, and then my mom's..." he motioned to Adelaide. "...gonna have to try to love me more so she can compete with how much he loves me." The blonde just shook her head and let out a small huff. "And then he'll see how much she's loving me, and then he'll try to love me even more, and then birthdays and Christmases, they're going to be off the chain." Alissa let her head fall back as she tried to comprehend what the fuck she just.

She felt the car slowing down and looked to see they were across the way from a fire lookout tower. "We're here?" she asked.

He nodded as he parked the car. "This is the place." They climbed out of the car and Adelaide walked towards Hurk, only to smack him upside the head again. "Mama!" he hissed.

"That's for even thinking about joining these Thundercunts. Do it again and I'll hit you so hard, you'll wish I never birthed you."

The Junior Deputy just walked forward with wide eyes. Like what the fuck? "Oh I remember step three! We take them from the rear, just like my granddaddy did in WW2 with all them foreign prostitutes." Alissa face palmed this time. "See that watchtower? Let’s go fuck shit up!"

Using her binoculars, she got a good sight on every Peggy around the watch tower. There looked to be roughly seven, maybe there was eight but for now she could count only seven. The three moved closer only for Hurk to shout something and fire his fucking rocket launcher! Well there goes being stealthy. She ran out from behind cover, sprinting for the sign as she draw an arrow back and fired it, the arrow striking the Peggie in his throat. She quickly ducked behind the cement part of the hanging sign and shouted as bullets struck it and hit the ground beside her. Adelaide fired at the Peggie shooting at Alissa as Hurk lined up another shot with his rocket launcher and fired. He took out at least two more. It wasn't long, especially with his rocket launcher, that they beat all the Peggies.

Both women followed Hurk up the stairs and too a zip line. "Now it's time for step four, truck's actually all the way down yonder. Probably more Peggies waitin' for us too. It's all about the zipline, man. We're gonna zipline in there, sneak up on 'em like ninjas."

The Deputy unhooked the device needed to zipline and tossed it at Adelaide, she had two on her as a backup. Hurk went first, Alissa let Adelaide go first and then followed them. She never felt so dumb when being around someone, Hurk talking about ziplining naked to...feel the breeze on his taint. She must've lost at least three IQ points. While the two took the ladder from the hunting platform, Alissa just jumped down and walked towards the building where Hurk Sr's truck was at. She jumped a Peggie and pulled him down into the bushes to snap his neck as Adelaide did the same, while Hurk used his fucking rocket launcher AGAIN! Okay so she made a mental note, never take Hurk on a stealth mission.

Adelaide shot the last Peggie though making Hurk shout something about that was his mama. She put her bow in the backseat as Hurk got into the driver seat and Adelaide moved to the back seat on the passenger side. "Come on man! Get in!" Alissa pulled herself up and positioned herself in the metal circle as she grabbed the handles for the mounted machine gun, her right finger resting against the trigger. "Whoa, you got skills, man!" Hurk stated as the car began to pull away. Adelaide rolling the window down to sit up on her right knee with her gun out the window, prepared to help shoot. "Oh man, oh man we got trouble. Reach into that there cooler and see if we have any more cans of whoop ass left. And pass me a beer if there's one."

Okay so there was no way in hell a Junior Deputy was going to encourage drunk driving so she ignored the comment as she pulled the trigger at the Peggies coming at them. The machine gun made almost violent vibrations go up her arms and it almost hurt her shoulders...she had never handled something with this much power. She'd be sore after. Hurk drove to the best of his ability, dodging Peggies as Alissa and Adelaide fired at them, mainly Adelaide getting those that Alissa wasn't focusing on. As they got onto the main road, after destroying a Peggie road block or four (there was a lot), Alissa paled a bit as she saw a helicopter coming at them. She leaned back a bit and pushed the machine gun, so it faced up and fired at the helicopter. The first few shots missed but the helicopter flew right into it. She wondered if she killed the pilot cause the helicopter went into a tail spin, she ducked down just in case and heard the explosion of the helicopter connecting with either the ground or trees. 

Peaking back out, she exhaled in relief as she saw Fort Drubman. "Hell yeah, dude. Oh my god, we pulled it off! Shit, and it was only five steps? Oh man, I definitely forgot something. But you did good though."

"Wow..." she said in a deadpan tone. "That means a lot to me Hurk."

"No problem man! Gonna let you in on a little secret, man. I'm actually startin' up my own cult and you're gonna be my first Hurkie. It's what I call my flock." spoke Hurk as he drove to the drive way that lead to his home. "It's gonna be the cult of you, me, and my cousin Sharky and a bunch of smokin' hot ladies man. We're just gonna slam back brews and fuckin' rock it all time, bro!"

He pulled to a stop and Alissa slid out, Adelaide passing her bow through the open back window. "I'd smack you but your cult sounds ten times better than the Peggies." spoke the blonde making Hurk rub at the back of his head for a second.

The Junior Deputy approached Hurk Sr. The older man looking at her with a look of, what could almost be described as, surprise that they had gotten his truck back. "Would you look at that. Three peas in a goddamn pod." Yo...did he just call her and Adelaide stupid? "Glad she's still in one piece. Well, Deputy, you kept your word. Y'know, I did some thinking while you were gone...this whole Senate run is too much for me to handle on my own. I'm in need of a campaign manager and you're just the kinda go-getter I need to get my ass in office. First task I got is to take Junior with ya wherever you go so I don't have to hear him praying to that goddamn monkey king no more. Second task is, uh...well lemme think on it a bit. I'll get back to ya." with that he made a waving motion as if telling her to leave.

She walked down the steps and looked at Adelaide. "I think I just became your son's baby sitter." she managed making Adelaide glare at her ex.

"Just give him your address...he'll live in the garage." huffed the blonde.

Approaching Hurk, Alissa pulled out some spare paper she had on her at all times (never know when you'll need it) and took the pen from his weird little shrine thing, writing her address down. "You should come to my house and drink with Sharky. You can also help me, and your mom kill Peggies." she smiled making him take it with a the hugest smile.

"Awesome man! I'll meet you there! You better have beers too!"

"I don't drink." she spoke turning away from him and walking to her car where Adelaide was waiting.

The two climbed into the car and Alissa drove out of the property, sighing as she ran a hand through her black hair. "So Samantha's twenty-second..."

"Twenty-first. I forgot her age for a minute...it's been tough on me." she informed.

"Twenty-first birthday is coming up?" asked Adelaide making Alissa nod. "Does she drink?" The Deputy made a so-so hand movement. Her emerald green eyes narrowed in either concentration or she was just tired. "So...what sorta cake does she like?"

That caused Alissa to raise a brow, something told her not to tell Adelaide. "Cheesecake...why?"

The blonde clicked her tongue and shook her head. "No reason. Just uh...tell me what day her birthday is."

"What's today?" she asked making Adelaide reach into Alissa's pants pocket and she nearly shrieked. She held the phone up and Alissa looked at it quickly. "Okay, August twenty-fourth. He birthday is the thirtieth."

Adelaide put her phone back in her pocket making the woman feel very comfortable but at least Adelaide didn't touch her inappropriately. She drove them to the Fall's End Clinic, thankfully getting Hurk was able to keep Adelaide occupied. She didn't know if it was because Adelaide truly liked Samantha or if it was the motherly instinct that made her worry about the young woman. A young woman, now that Alissa thought about it, probably never truly handled a gun aside from what Nikolai and Sam's father might have taught her.

They were silent the entire way, it almost scared Alissa how quiet Adelaide was but she said nothing. She parked in front of the building and stepped out as the blonde followed. Samantha was cleaning up as Alissa walked in. "How was your first day?" she asked making her cousin jump and nearly drop some things, her cousin catching the loose items, nearly stabbing herself with a surgical knife but managed to grab between her fingers.

"It was fine, I helped some Resistance. The Doctor taught me how to remove a bullet. So that's useful." answered Samantha as she looked towards Adelaide and blushed a little. "You guys bringing me home?"

"Mm...finish up and meet us outside." smiled the Deputy.

Adelaide winked and followed the Deputy out of the clinic. Alissa popped the trunk open and opened a bag she had seated back there, pulling a spare pistol out and ejecting the clip to make sure it was empty, it was, and put it back in. She grabbed a spare box of pistol ammo and sat it on the hood as Adelaide watched her. "Sam needs a form of protection. Are you against it?"

The blonde shook her head. "Have you met me sugar? I'm not against it."

"On the days I don't take you with me, train her."

"Oh." giggled the blonde. "Any excuse to press against a supple young body like that." Alissa let out an exaggerated groan before smiling at her. 

Only five minutes passed for Samantha ran out and stopped as she saw Alissa holding a gun out at her. "What?"

"You need protection if the cult attacks the clinic." spoke Alissa making Samantha take it. "And the days that I'm not around, Addie will teach you."

The mention of Adelaide helping her made a nice blush appear in Samantha's cheeks before nodding, she climbed into the back of the car and the older women got into the car. Alissa starting it up and driving back home as Adelaide questioned Samantha about her day. The Deputy shifting as she listened to how Adelaide tried to flirt and how painful it almost was that Samantha didn't catch it. The drive to her home was around ten minutes from the clinic granted there was currently no speed limits and Alissa could go as fast as she wanted.

Jess was on the swing with her hood pulled over her face and her arms crossed over her chest with her legs crossed at the ankles. She was either taking a nap or pretending. Alissa tapped her leg as she walked towards her. "I got a headache." muttered Jess. "I didn't bother looking for meds cause I don't know your house that well."

"Give me a minute." she stated moving away from Jess and going into the house. She went into the downstairs bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet to pull out the bottle of migraine medicine she had and took a bottle of water out from the fridge before going back out to Jess and climbing onto the swing. Teal eyes squinted at her as Alissa opened the bottle and tapped two pills out, cracking open the bottle of water and Jess took both with a small smile. She tossed both pills into her mouth and followed it with a mouth full of water, swallowing both. "When did your headache start?"

"Shortly after you left and Sharky started talking to me." that made Alissa giggle and pat Jess' arm. "Your mother told me to come out here and chill cause I was close to strangling him."

"Well Hurk is coming here soon..." Jess groaned in annoyance before flinching at the pain that shot through her temple. "I know, but Sharky might be more occupied with his cousin."

Jess understood where Alissa was coming from. With Hurk coming to stay, Sharky would pay more attention to Hurk than to anyone else, after all he did love his cousin. "Are you cooking tonight?"

"Nope. I am." said Monika coming out and seeing Alissa kneeling on her swing with Jess laying in front of her. "I am very good at cooking MREs."

A snort of laughter erupted from Alissa and she fell onto the swing as she buried her face into the pillows, her shoulders shaking from laughter. "Thanks Monika." chuckled Jess as she looked at Alissa.

Monika smiled and walked down the front stairs to make her way to the garage. Alissa sat up and exhaled with a smile. "I'll be back, I'm gonna go soak in the bath for a while." Jess waved as the Junior Deputy backed up and slid off the swing before going into the house. She sighed and stared up at the ceiling of the porch. The chains holding the swing up creaking ever so slightly. She sat up and tugged her hood down as Hurk shouted something about being here, he parked his Quad bike and walked into the house, Jess letting him go first before following.

Running a hand through her hair as she looked towards Adelaide. "Um...Hey Adelaide?" The blonde hummed and looked towards her. "I wanted to do something for Alissa, but I need advice."

"Sex." said Adelaide. "I have toys you can borrow."

"I'm not..." she huffed out as she heard Alissa moving around upstairs. Okay she's thought about it since Alissa was gone but no. That's not what she wanted. "No not sex. Never mind!" She turned to Hurk who was in her way. "What about you?"

"Eat her out man. A girl loves it when you hear her out nice and well." he stated making Jess groan loud in annoyance.

She looked at Sharky who was...making a fucking molotov cocktail. "Stop making that in the house!" she hissed grabbing it out of his hand. "Advice! Now!"

Sharky rubbed at his stubble, having heard her ask Adelaide and Hurk. "Uh, you know, I don't know this like personally, but uh, I heard a buddy of mine accidentally got a lady’s magazine subscription, and decided to keep it... But that's not important. Anyways, it said a truck picnic would be romantic. I'd think so, anyways."

Jess went to say something snarky but stopped as she resaid what Sharky said in her head. That wasn't bad. It wasn't sexual at all. It was...sweet. She sat the molotov down and when he went to light it, Adelaide moved quickly and snatched it away. Jess ran to the stairs and climbed it quickly. She pretty much slammed the bathroom door open making Alissa jump and hiss as shampoo got in her eyes.

"Who the fuck just busted in like they own the place?!" she shouted.

"Sorry, sorry." smiled Jess moving to grab a washcloth. She dunked it under the running water and ran it across Alissa's eyes before she saw one green eye looking at her. "We're going on a date."

"I'm naked."

Jess shook her head and Alissa took the washcloth from her. "No, I mean...tonight. We're going on a date tonight."

Rubbing at her right eye, the Deputy exhaled as she managed to clear the shampoo from her eyes, but the whites of her eyes were tinged pink from irritation. "Wait...a date?" she asked once her brain finally caught up to what Jess said. "Like as in...a date date?" Jess nodded. "Oh... _oh._ W-What is it?"

The 25 year old got awkward for a second and to the Huntress, it was cute. "I'll put it together, just be ready..." she grabbed Alissa's phone and looked at the time. "Eight. Be ready by eight."

"Uh...okay." she answered making Jess get up and run out of the room, almost tripping over Alissa's boots as she ran out. The young woman squeaked softly and sank down into the bathwater before hissing as water with shampoo got in her eyes again. "MOTHER FUCKER!"

Monika looked up as Jess came sprinting down the stairs, almost slamming into the wall. "I wanna take Alissa on a truck picnic thing but I need help!"

"Whoa! Calm down." laughed the older woman. "What do you need? I can put together the food if you want." Jess nodded. "Alright, tell me what you had in mind."

"I wanna help." interrupted Samantha peeking out from around Monika. "And Addie will help because I am most likely." Adelaide grunted from where she was, looking over one of the medical text books that Samantha was reading.

That was when the woman stopped. What exactly did she need to do. Monika said she'd cook, that was off her mind, but the back of a truck was...well it wasn't comfortable. They could star gaze while out but again, it wasn't comfortable. "I wanna make a bed in the trunk of the truck." she spoke. "But blankets won't suffice..."

The military general smile and waved her hand. "In the garage is box labeled random shit, Alissa wrote that not me, and I know that inside of it is a blow up bed. Use it but park the truck on the side of the garage, I doubt very much that she'll walk over there. What time is it?"

"Four." answered Samantha.

"How quick can you hunt down a deer, skin it and clean it?" asked Monika making Jess almost smirk. "I'll make her favorite, venison gyros. She's got the bread. Do it quick. Sammi could you get the bed set up?"

The twenty year old nodded and ran off making Adelaide look up with a raised brow. "What's going on?" The older Morrison woman rolled her eyes and smiled. Adelaide must've zoned out while flipping through the book.

Thankfully when it came to Alissa's baths, the young woman enjoyed taking her time. She washed her hair and body before filling the bath up with hot water then lighting her fireplace scented candle. She'd stay in there for two hours and most likely fall asleep, but Samantha came in to hand out, mostly to get away from Adelaide cause the woman was getting clingy. Was being clingy part of her grieving process?

Around 7:30 she finally managed to get her ass out of the bath, yes she stayed in there the whole time after refilling the bathtub a couple of times with hot water...hey, she loved her baths. She brushed out her hair and hummed as she closed her eyes, slicking her hair back before tying it back into a pony tail, her hair was a bit harder to tame when it was wet, but she managed. She redressed in a pair of black jeans and after putting her bra on, she slid her black tank top then black and blue flannel on. Her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She had never been on a date before, but Samantha suggested just doing her usual make up routine. Just black eye shadow, black eyeliner and some dark red lipstick. Nothing too over the top. She attached her holster to her right thigh and slid her pistol into it before securing it, grabbing her bow and quiver, and then leaving.

She jogged down the stairs and Jess turned as she took the picnic basket from Monika, when Alissa choose to come down the stairs at ten minutes of eight. "I...uh..." was all Jess could say.

On her exterior, the Huntress looked cool and acted tough but deep down the Deputy could tell she was a socially awkward cutie. "Am I overdressed? I choose something that would work if we ran into Peggies."

Monika nudged the 27 year old making her snap out of whatever daze she was in. "You look fine, but I don't plan on Peggies sneaking up on us. I got Resistance members to keep a look out, they're gonna pitch came nearby but on that note..." she pulled a bandana out of her jacket pocket and rolled it up. "Come here. I don't want you seeing until we get there."

Sighing, Alissa approached her, and the bandana was tied securely around her eyes but not tight enough that it messed up her make up. She lead her outside and too the truck, opening the door and setting their bows in the back before grabbing Alissa around the waist and under her legs to lift her up and into the car. A sharp gasp erupting from the younger woman. "You're strong." she squeaked, a smile forming on Jess' face. She reached over her and buckled her in before shutting the door. She climbed into the driver seat and started the truck making Alissa tilt her head. "This is very weird...there could be Peggies anywhere."

"I'll handle it." reassured Jess as she drove onto the main road.

It was hard to judge the amount of time Alissa spent with the blind fold over her eyes but at most she knew it was getting dark, she could very faintly see the street lights through the cloth. She made a noise as she tried to figure out which roads Jess took but after the first three...she lost count. After what felt like a fucking eternity, which she'd find out was only twenty minutes, she felt the truck slow down a bit as it turned. They drove two more minutes before what felt like Jess turning the truck around happened. The truck was put in park and she heard Jess climb out.

She unbuckled herself as her door opened and felt hands grab her legs to turn her towards the door. "There's a step so carefully step down." spoke Jess taking her hands, the young woman doing as she was instructed before standing in front of the brunette. She was steered towards what she was assuming was the back of the truck. She felt hands grab at the knot tied behind her head and the blindfold was removed.

Emerald green eyes blinked numerous times to adjust to the light before widening in surprise as what looked like a blowup bed with blankets, pillows, and the picnic basket she vaguely remembered seeing her mother pass Jess. "I...a picnic?"

"And stargazing." added the brunette looking almost worried. "I know you love nature, it's all your mom talked about when I asked about you while you were out with Adelaide, just before I got my Sharky induced headache and Sharky mentioned a trunk picnic so..."

Arms wrapped around her and she stiffened as Alissa tucked her face into Jess' neck, clinging the Huntress. "Thank you." she whispered against the brunette's shoulder.

Taking their boots off and setting it on the flap of the trunk, they sat on the blow up bed and Jess sat down two fancy towel things, Monika's idea, and sat down paper plates (easier for cleanup really). Alissa watched Jess unpack the food before looking over her shoulder to see the Resistance members that followed, making their camp a way off down the shore of the lake. Jess had sat a lantern down on the flap to give them light just before unpacking, it was dimmed so the Peggies wouldn't think anything of it if they did any lake patrols but from what Jess stated, they didn't do them at night here.

She pulled the plastic wrapped gyros out and saw Alissa look eagerly. "Is that...?"

"Venison gyros. Your mom said you liked them. So, I went hunting while you bathed." informed the 27 year old. "I think she said she used Caesar dressing instead of a...cucumber sauce?"

"Gyros are either typically made with a tzatziki sauce. It's made with cucumber, yogurt, and dill." informed Alissa.

She sat one on each of their plates and pulled out the potato salad that Monika had whipped up, using all of Alissa's potatoes and eggs to make hardboiled eggs. She gave them both some and passed a can of soda to Alissa. The Deputy unwrapping her Gyro almost too fast, startling Jess a little bit and watched her take a bite into the gyro and groan in fake pleasure as she tilted her head back. Even without the actual tzatziki sauce and with Caesar dressing inside...it was delicious.

The teal eyed woman smiled. "Good?"

"Fucking delicious." she groaned out.

They sat and ate in silence for a few minutes, Jess finishing faster than Alissa and moving to set up the bed. She moved the pillows around and heard a noise to see Alissa staring at her now empty plate, sucking potato salad off her plastic fork. "We'll have more later." she chuckled placing the picnic basket into the cooler a Resistance member dropped off for them.

Moving her can of soda to position between the bed and side of the truck's trunk, Alissa rested her phone on top of it to keep bugs out and relaxed on the blow up bed. She saw Jess shrug her jacket off and laid down beside her, putting the blanket over them both. They stared up at the sky, no words said between them until the silence began too unbearable between them.

"Why did you say thank you?" questioned the Huntress.

The Junior Deputy inhaled deeply and exhaled. "I was never asked out in high school." she sighed. "I was never flirted with, I was never asked to prom. I suppose I thought..." she exhaled through her nose as she tried to think. "I thought I'd never have someone ask me out on a date, let alone on a date while dealing with a religious cult."

How was Jess supposed to react to that? She felt anger when learning that nobody asked Alissa to her prom. Jess never had that issue, she was asked out a couple of times and explored her sexuality with both boys and girls, eventually settling on the fact that she preferred girls. "Adelaide flirts with you."

"Adelaide flirts with almost everyone, she doesn't count."

"I..." she almost said she flirts with her, but she doesn't. "If we went to school together, I would've asked you to prom."

A laugh erupted from the younger woman. "It's fine Jess, I'm over it. My parents took me away for that weekend, we did camping. It hurt deep down when I was seventeen but that was...eight years ago."

Chewing at her own bottom lip, Jess moved to almost get on top of Alissa. The Deputy squeaking cutely. "I'm not good at this small talk shit...I'm not good at showing my emotions but..." She swallowed as she stared down at the 25 year old. "I want to say I love you but we're not together, I think love would be too strong of a word."

Green eyes blinked several times in surprise. "Why?" she asked in surprise. "Why me?"

What exactly did high school do to Alissa's self-confidence? "Because you're you. You love nature like me, you use a bow like me, you're sweet and funny, you didn't know me, and you took me in, let me sleep in your swing and then let me sleep in your bed. You have a big heart and I want to be the reason your heart beats fast when your around me."

Too late really. Her heart beat fast even before she knew who Jess was. The first time they locked eyes with one another, the Deputy knew it was over. She had never felt so strongly for someone. "I want to say I love you too, but it might be too strong of a word." she teased making Jess blush. "So, if you wanted to try kissing than..."

The brunette leaned down, and their lips met for a at least half a minute. Their lips making a small wet noise as they parted, and Alissa started up at her, it was sort of hard to ignore how wide Jess' pupils were. She stroked Jess' cheek and wiped a smudge of lipstick away from her bottom lip. "Your lips are soft."

"And my color looks good on you." she teased making Jess crack a smile.

Their lips met for a series of pecks, nothing longer than a peck. The Huntress lying beside her and slipping an arm across her stomach to stare at her. "Good date?"

"Best date." whispered Alissa as she rolled over to face Jess, snuggling closer and tucking her face into her neck. "Thank you Jess."

"You're welcome." answered the brunette as she pressed a kiss to her temple. "We can sleep here tonight, the Resistance said they'd keep watch."

Alissa hummed as her eyes shut, she felt safe and warm against Jess. Her head was tilted back, and she felt lips press against hers once more, longer than the first kiss and much longer than the pecks they had shared. Exhaling into the kiss, she slid her hands up to Jess' upper chest, resting just at the V of her button up. She pushed Jess back a bit and smiled. "Not too much, I wanna get some sleep. I've had a rough day dealing with Hurk Jr." she stated.

A roar of laughter escaped Jess and she nodded. "Alright, alright. Fair." She pulled the Deputy back against her and rubbed at her back as the face tucked away into her neck. "Does this make us...girlfriends?" she asked, the younger woman nodding against her neck. Instead of answering, Jess pulled the blanket up further and kept them both warm before allowing sleep to overcome her.

Maybe expressing her emotions wasn't so bad. After all, she did get a cute and kick ass Deputy as a girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three days since Jess and Alissa's date. The younger woman in the couple was sitting at her table listening to her mother talk about her drone as Jess came in, setting a cup of coffee down in front of Alissa and kissed her cheek. The 25 year old turned her head and kissed her quickly. The Huntress smiled and rubbed at Alissa's cheek with a knuckle before walking away.

Cerberus ran over and yipped as he tried to pull himself up into Alissa's lap, Boomer moving to the rescue and picking the pup up in his mouth before lifting his head up and put Cerberus in the girl's lap. "Good boys." she said rubbing both of their heads. She twisted the metal arrow head onto a shaft as Cerberus rested his head on the table making Monika chuckle.

"So does Jess sleep in bed with you?"

"Yes." said Adelaide walking by making her raise a brow.

"And Adelaide's been sleeping in Samantha's bed." informed Alissa making Samantha blush from where she was sitting on the couch. "Pretty sure she's even tried to eat her a couple of times."

A balled up piece of paper hit the side of Alissa's head and hit the ground making Boomer grab it in his mouth and growl as he chewed at it. "Samantha won't let me eat her." pouted Adelaide, the brunette groaning loud from the couch.

The blonde winked at her and Samantha pushed her face against her pillow. "I wanna go get Peaches today and maybe take out an Outpost." she informed making Adelaide nod. "I'm taking Jess of course. You wanna come Addie?"

"Sure. What about my water headed boy though?"

"Hurk and Sharky are either blowing up stuff or lighting it on fire in the backyard." informed Monika as she cut some wires. "I've asked Grace to keep an eye on them."

Adelaide shrugged and put her cup in the sink before moving over to Samantha and kissing her forehead. Alissa picked Cerberus up and sat him down beside Boomer, the dog putting his paw around Cerberus and pulling him closer. Since Cerberus showed up, Boomer had been a great teacher for him and it seemed like he was making Boomer more playful. She gathered all of her bows and slid them into her quiver before kissing Monika's head.

Monika patted her on the butt making her laugh and swat her hand away. "Hey, that's my butt." spoke Jess making Monika bust out laughing as her daughter downed the cup of coffee.

Walking out to the car, Jess let Adelaide take the front seat and sat in the back behind Alissa as the Deputy got into the driver seat, passing her bow back to Jess. She planned on getting Peaches first, cause she needed a cougar...with her cougar. Driving into Faith's territory, she leaned her head to the side as she felt a knuckle rubbing against her jaw making Adelaide chuckle. Jess was leaning between the seats as she pecked a kiss to her jaw.

"You're lucky we're almost to Ms. Mable's cause this would be super distracting." she chukled as Jess rested her chin on Alissa's shoulder and kissed her jaw.

Adelaide smiled as she watched the brunette being all loving. Alissa turned her head and kissed Jess' forehead before she slid back into her seat as the 25 year old turned the wheel and drove up the road to Ms. Mabel's place. She came to a stop and turned the car off, stepping out of the car and walking towards the older woman sitting outside of the house. "Those miserable shits raided my place tryin' to kill my Peaches. Now she's raced off for her revenge."

Jess and Adelaide walked up behind Alissa as the 27 year old passed the Deputy her bow. "Hello Ms. Mable." she spoke.

The older woman didn't say hello and kept going on her tangent. "If I know Peaches, she's gone off to chow down on those hippies. She's probably lounging at the nearby campsite. It smells like armpits and processed meat down there." Thate statement made Alissa snort a little bit. "So those Eden Project losers can't be far away. Go on and find her now. Be sure to take her treats with you. She's just like that little Drubman whore at the marina..." Alissa's eyes widened cause that so called 'Drubman whore' was directly behind her. "She'll follow you anywhere if you give her a treat. Now go get my kitty back!"

Alissa turned and looked at Adelaide. "Did she just..."

"She calls me a whore all the time." shrugged the blonde. "If I don't let it bother me when Hurk Sr. calls me it, an old bat like her won't bother me."

She walked over towards the pen that Peaches obviously hung out in before the Peggies ruined everything and found a bag that said Peaches' treats on it. She picked up the bag and started heading towards the camp site with Adelaide and Jess following behind her. The walked down the path until they reached the camp site had had several dead Peggies laying around, the sound of growling caught her attention.

"It's the cougar! Kill it!" shouted a voice as a small group of Peggies ran up to the campsite. Adelaide quickly shot two down as Jess got in front of Alissa and shot an arrow into the neck of a Peggie. Before the fourth Peggie could even comprehend that they were there, a cougar wearing a red color with a tag launched itself at the Peggie. It's jaws sinking into the the neck of the Peggie as it shook its head.

She opened the bag and tossed a chunk of meat making the cougar growl before running towards it, sniffing the treat and eating it. "Can you two go ahead and make sure no Peggies get in my way?" she asked making them both nod and run ahead as she tossed another piece of meat from the direction she came from.

Peaches growled as she ran towards each piece if meat as she kept tossing another ahead of the cougar, letting her devour the treat. She threw another one as they reached the main road and Peaches ate it eagerly when someone shot at her making her growl loud and hiss. A Peggie fired at Alissa, a shout leaving her and she nearly fell down trying to avoid it. He was quickly tackled down and an arrow stabbed into his neck, Jess yanked it out and quickly shot another Peggie as Peaches hissed.

She tossed a piece of meat down and the cougar grabbed it as she growled while eating it. A Peggie went at them and Alissa quickly withdrew her pistol and fired twice, one shot to the chest and the second to the head. He collapsed and she grabbed another piece of meat before throwing it. Peaches ran after it and Alissa threw one more piece into the pen. The cougar went right in and Alissa shut the gate.

Ms. Mabel came over and gave a small smile. "You're sharper than you look. I'll be honest, I figured I'd never see you again." Was everyone in this part of Hope County...assholes? "Thought you were a little dim in the headlights, but you've proved me wrong. Aw hell, why don't you just keep the damn cat. I've enjoyed not having to deal with her incessant needs for food, water, and attention the last few days. Alright, off you go. We're done here."

Ms. Mable turned away as Alissa rubbed at her head. Boomer she understood ending up with, he had no family but Peaches had Ms. Mabel and now...Alissa had a cougar? "Okay I guess I got two cougars now!" That made a laugh leave Jess as Adelaide rose her brow at her. "Yes, you heard right."

"Only one cougar here, Peaches." The blonde stated sternly, the animal tilted her head with a small growl before Alissa let Peaches out. 

Peaches got in the back of the car with Jess, the huntress petting the cougar's head as Alissa decided to drive her home until she passed by an outpost. She backed up and turned her car around as she parked the car. The only reason she ended up going by the Copperhead Rail Yard was because she saw a Peggie roadblock up ahead and she didn't want to deal with it. She grabbed her bow and let Peaches out, the cougar leaping out and stretching with a big yawn. She originally planned on dropping Peaches off at home first but it was on the way.

"Babe." Jess looked towards her. "Do me a favor? Get up on the tower." she said pointing at the water tower. A wink was her answer before the hooded woman ran silently towards it. "Alright cougars, lets go."

The blonde narrowed her eyes in what Alissa would've thought was annoyance but she knew Adelaide well enough now to know it wasn't annoyance. The three snuck up to the tower and Peaches crouched low as she looked around, the sound of an arrow being loosed made Alissa look up and see a Peggie hit the ground. She patted Peaches' head and pointed making her growl and stalk towards the Peggie before tackling him down, biting at his neck. Adelaide quickly yanked a Peggie down and snapped his neck as Alissa ran around a tipped over train car and shot an arrow into a Peggie before snapping his neck to make sure he died quickly. The Deputy moved to an alarm as Jess shot another one quickly, she quickly tore wires out when arms wrapped around her and she released a squeal as she was slammed against the ground.

"Get him off me!" she shouted in anger.

"I can't shoot him! I might shoot you!" shouted Jess' voice when a loud growl was heard, Peaches tackled him off Alissa and the girl moved towards Adelaide quickly, the woman quickly firing her gun and killing the last Peggie as Peaches trotted over. 

Jess got down quickly and ran to Alissa, leaning over her as she saw the girl laying there with her eyes shut and was muttering to herself. The brunette tilted her head and leaned closer when Alissa shot up and pecked their lips together. "Don't be upset, I know you. You didn't fire cause you could've hit me, it's fine." She kissed Jess' forehead and sat up with a groan. Peaches walked over and she rubbed at the animal's head. "Thank you Peaches and Addie." The blonde winked and moved over to the flag pole to hook up the Resistance flag to let others know the outpost was clear.

Alissa brought the car over to the rail yard and waited for the Resistance to arrive before leaving to go home with her two cougars and her girlfriend. Parking her car in front of her home, she climbed out and let Peaches out. Adelaide shouted something and clapped her hands at Samantha who ran down the stairs and hugged the blonde tightly. The brunette walked around the car and slipped her arm around Alissa's shoulders as she rested her head against the Deputy's. Boomer came out with Cerberus right at his heels only to stop as he saw the cougar who made a noise and nudged Cerberus gently, the puppy barking and licking Peaches' face.

Then there was shouting and it wasn't just normal shouting. It was shouting...in Russian. Alissa knit her brows together and moved away from Jess while looking at Samantha who shrugged. Jess followed, most likely an instinct to make sure the Deputy would be safe. She opened the screen door and Cerberus came running after his mama. " _Monika, are you even aware how much money I spent on this dress?!_ " shouted a very angry brunette, one that stood two inches taller than both mother and daughter.

Monika pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. " _I'd say five hundred?_ " asked the Junior Deputy in Russian. The spoken language made Jess look at her weird. "I speak fluent Russian, stop looking at me like that."

The woman went at Alissa and before the girl could even move, she was put into a bear hug. "Alissa!" smiled the woman.

"Ack! Siberian Bear Hug!" she shouted as the woman lifted her off her feet. "Jess this is my Aunt Anastasia from my dad's side! Aunt Anastasia, that's my girlfriend!" Anastasia sat Alissa down on her feet and rose a brow. "She's not a hugger."

The brunette shrugged and looked at Jess. "Fine, fine. No hugs for the brooding..."

"Huntress."

"No hugs for the brooding huntress." teased the woman. "Your father told me where your mother was and I came straight here, was sorta hard and those bearded fucks ruined my dress..."

Monika shook her head and made a groan. "Your aunt broke one of her heels stabbing a Peggie to death with it."

Jess said nothing but she walked by Anastasia with her hand raised, the older woman raising hers and high fiving the Huntress as she walked by. "Why did Sammi run out of here?"

"She's not fluent remember? She knows basic stuff but she was probably getting a headache cause Anastasia found it annoying that I didn't care about her designer dress." informed the General.

The brunette flipped her hair over her shoulder and tssked in annoyance. “Typically I don’t care either, I just acknowledge how much Aunt Anastasia spends on her clothing.” she shrugged making her aunt glare playfully.

“Who’s Helen?” asked the Russian woman. Monika and Alissa both looked at her in confusion. “Nikolai said the motorcycle that almost hit my car was Helen. She sped out of your driveway like a bat out of hell.”

The older woman groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. “How did you get here?”

“I have connections. I took a helicopter, granted the helicopter was shot at as it left but…”

The General ran her hands across her cheeks and groaned. “Nikolai told Helen. I specifically told him do not tell Helen.”

Anastasia just looked at her niece with a raised brow. “Helen is my godmother, childhood friend of mom’s. She’s...protective over both Monika and I. More so me? She can’t have children due to issues caused by her parents abusing her until grandpa took Helen in to live with them when she was twelve. She’s apart of one of Seattle’s few biker gangs.” Alissa answered.

Jess sat down at the table and sat her bow on the table as she pulled out some of her broken arrows, either snapped in half when colliding with trees or it was the only way she could get the arrows out of the peggies were by breaking them. Alissa moved and grabbed the spare quiver Jess kept in the house full of arrow shafts and passed it too her. “Thank you.” she cooed, patting her ass as she walked away.

Anastasia was watching Alissa prepare a couple of MREs as Samantha came back into the house holding Adelaide’s hand. The brunette was reattaching arrow heads to her arrows as Alissa passed her a bowl filled with the contents of the MRE and sat down on the other chair. “I eventually want to hit the Green-Busch Fertilizer outpost.” she spoke as Jess put food into her mouth and chewed. “I’d suggest giving Adelaide a break.”

Adelaide looked over from where she was sitting on the couch with Samantha, the brunette looking through her text book. “I won’t mind staying behind, Samantha doesn’t seem like she wants to get up anytime soon.”

“I’ll take Grace, I wanna be somewhat stealthy and taking Hurk or Sharky isn’t exactly stealthy.” she chuckled as Anastasia watched them. Samantha was half laying in Adelaide’s lap as she read something interesting, her brow perked up. That always meant she was interested in what she was reading.

“I could come.” spoke the Russian woman.

“I think you had enough fun for today Auntie.” she chuckled making Anastasia pout. “Plus you gotta figure out your bed arrangement cause mom’s sleeping on a cot out here, Sammi has her bedroom and I have mine. So either you’re sleeping on the pull out couch or…”

Anastasia waved her hands. “I’ll figure it out.”

Once Jess and Alissa ate their food they collected Grace. Boomer was laying beside Peach and Cerberus was sleeping against Boomer, the three animals on the porch. To be fair, that was probably not the weirdest thing Alissa has seen in her life. A cougar and two dogs hanging out together. She let Grace drive so she could check all her arrows, similar to how Jess did it but not replacing broken arrows with newer arrows, she’d deal with that when they got back.

Jess looked back at her and smirked making Alissa giggle, the younger woman was in the back seat so she had more room to work with her bow. Grace parked down the road and the two bow wielding women ran up onto a hill as Grace ducked into the nearby woods with her rifle, using a walkie talkie to speak to the other two.

Grace was zooming in as he pressed her eye to the scope. “Alright, I got two alarms in sight. I can get one but someone else needs to get the upper one.”

“I got it.” whispered Alissa over the radio, pecking her lips to Jess’ before moving quickly and getting at the right level to strike the top alarm with an arrow, she drew the arrow back and moving the bow before releasing it. It struck the top alarm as a Grace pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting the bottom alarm.

The younger woman pulled an arrow out of her quiver and notched it as Jess ran up to her. A gunshot went off and Alissa looked to see a Peggie drop near the bottom alarm. The two women ran closer to the building and Jess let Alissa go up the ladder first before following, both women shooting down separate Peggies before climbing further up the tower to get where the top alarm had been. The 25 year old made it up down and leaned over the railing to count out Peggies, only having to quickly subtract one when Grace shot one down. Minus the four they killed, they had another five to worry about.

Leaning over the railing, Alissa drew her arrow back and fired before ducking, The arrow striking the Peggie in the throat and he fell over, clawing at the arrow. A Peggie climbed up and the two looked at him with wide eyes but a gunshot went off and the Peggie fell back off the platform they were on, thankfully Grace had been following him. Jess aimed a Peggie running for the broken alarm, obviously unaware that it was broken, and fired. The arrow quickly dropped him.

Grace shot another Peggie that ran out of the building, most likely having seen his buddy fall to the ground. Alissa pulled her pistol out and fired at the Peggie trying to climb up onto the roof to get to the ladder that lead to Alissa and Jess, the Peggie hitting the ground with a heavy thump.

“We good?” she asked over the radio as Grace moved her gun around, her eye pressed to the scope as she looked.

“We...are good.” she affirmed.

Alissa lowered the flag and rose the flag that would signal the Resistance. Jess was looking through the supplies the Peggies had, most of it was mainly canned food and bottled water for those stationed at the company. She found a can of peaches and cracked open the can as Alissa walked in, the Huntress pulling out a peach and eating it. Rolling her eyes, she approached her girlfriend and ran a thumb under her bottom lip to remove the peach juice that dripped there.

“Can we take some of the peaches?” she asked before passing a peach to Alissa, the younger woman taking it into her mouth without being told. 

She chewed slowly as if pondering over the question before swallowing. “A couple, I don’t want to have to worry about the Resistance needing to worry about food.”

The brunette leaned over and pecked their lips together. “Mm...k.” she said licking her own lips quickly before passing another peach to Alissa.

“Well that was adorable.” spoke Grace making Alissa blush and Jess glare before walking away from her girlfriend to gather the couple cans of peaches. “I take it Jess doesn’t like people commenting on her public displays of affection?”

“I suppose not.” she spoke as she saw Jess grab about six cans, more than a couple but whatever. As long as she took no more than six.

Jess put her cans in the car, behind the driver seat as Alissa got into it. The Resistance having arrived and the leader of the outpost thanking the Deputy. Originally, she’d go straight home but she wanted to stop by Fall’s End and see Pastor Jerome about something. Grace got into the passenger seat and Jess got into the back before Alissa drove away. It was a short ride to Fall’s End and the car was parked just outside of the Spread Eagle.

The sharp shooter and Huntress went into the Spread Eagle as Alissa jogged over towards the church. The restaurant was empty and not just no customers, there was no Mary May and no Casey. Grace peeked into the kitchen with a raised brow as Jess stood by the door, her brows knit together.

The Huntress then realized it hadn’t been just the bar, the town had no people walking around and the dogs weren’t out. “Something’s not right.” she spoke running out of the bar and turning towards the church to watch as Alissa’s body fell backwards, panic went through her in fear the Deputy would hit her head but a Peggie caught her before she struck the ground. She ran towards the church as the Deputy was dragged in and saw the birds nailed to the church making her look disgusted but make her panic worsen, quickly running around to a side window, she looked in to see John fucking Seed. 

She and Grace wouldn’t be enough. She needed to tell Monika. As she dialed Monika’s number, she heard a motorcycle approaching.

The sound of buzzing was what Alissa heard when she was coming around, her eyes opening and she saw John making her inhale sharply and grab at his shoulder. “Hold still...it’s supposed to say watch, not rat.” He lowered that tattoo gun and Alissa inhaled sharply as pain shot through the spot above her right breast...that’s where he was tattooing. “Sin must be exposed so it can be absolved. If we hide our sin, we hide ourselves...you will not hide any longer. Your true self will spill out onto this floor for all to see.” He tilted his head before smiling. “Perfect.” John stepped away with his arm raised as Alissa sat up, looking down to see it. She wondered if he even used ink or if he just used the tattoo gun to carve into her skin. “If Mohammed won’t come to the mountain, then bring the mountain to Mohammed. Let’s begin!”

Two Peggies grabbed Alissa and the young woman tried to dig her feet into the wooden floor in an attempt to keep herself away. She saw Nick, Jerome,and Mary May either carved into, missing some skin where their carving had been, or beaten up. John smacked a bible against Jerome’s chest while knocking the other bible out of his hand, Alissa looked down. She knew very well that there was a gun inside of it, she had seen the Pastor placed his gun away in it when visiting him last time.

Mary May looked at her with sadness in her eyes. “Sorry.” she spoke before being shoved to look forward.

“I thought a friendly face might make your Atonement easier…” spoke John shoving Jerome forward. “Our devoted…” Jerome said nothing making John squeeze the back of his neck as a Peggie hit his shoulder with a pistol. “...we are gathered here to bear witness..” Jerome still didn’t say anything making the Peggie strike him in the side of the head with his pistol and the Pastor fell down.

“You son of a bitch!” shouted Mary May trying to go at him but a Peggie held her back before another struck her in the face with his pistol.

Alissa looked down and saw Jerome push the other bible away and grab his bible. “Let’s try that again.” spoke John with the most annoying smile on his face. He grabbed Jerome by the back of the neck and pushed him towards Nick, repeating what he had said before.

“Our devoted. We are gathered here to bear witness…” ground out Jerome through clenched teeth.

“...To those willing to atone for their sins.”

“To those willing to atone for their sins.”

“Will you Nick Rye place your hand upon the word of Joseph?” spoke John.

“Will you Nick Rye place...”

Nick interrupted before Jerome could even finish. “Oh fuck that. Nah, I ain’t ever giving into that psychopath.”

Jerome was pushed out of the way and two Peggies grabbed Nick. “There it is. Greed.” spoke John motioning to the carving/tattoo Nick had on his chest. “Always thinking of yourself…” Even Alissa knew that was a load of crap. He thought of nothing else but his wife and his unborn child’s safety. Nick spat in John’s face and Alissa had to bit at her own lower lip to stifle her laughter. He grabbed Nick and started whispering into his ear, if Alissa had to guess, John was threatening Kim and their unborn child cause the look on Nick’s face quickly change to one of fear. “Nick?”

The man looked like a beaten dog. “Yes. Yes I atone.” he spoke softly.

John held his hand out and a knife was placed into it. Alissa squeezed her eyes closed as she heard Nick shouting no and the sounds of flesh being cut. Looking, she saw John standing up with some flesh in his hand and swore she felt nauseous at the sight of it. “That is the power of yes. The power to take away your sin. The power to set you free.” He actually stapled the flesh to the wall. Alissa saw Jerome tilt his bible up a bit and tap three fingers against the bottom of it while looking briefly at Alissa. He walked over to the bowl on the altar behind them and washed his hands before shaking them. “Will you Deputy, place your hand upon The Word of Joseph?”

Jerome held his bible out as he forced out “Will you Deputy, place your hand upon The Word of Joseph?”

“And renounce your sins and admit your transgressions.” added John.

“And renounce your sins and admit your transgressions.” repeated Jerome. “Say...Yes.”

“Actually, I think she’ll say no.” spoke a voice Alissa turn to see a blonde haired woman standing in the doorway of the church, a cigarette being placed in her mouth and she struck up a match.

Alissa knit her brows together. “Helen? This is...weird.” she spoke when she looked towards Jerome, she saw the door behind them slowly opening.

Helen took a drag of the cigarette and blew smoke out of her mouth as she walked towards Alissa, guns trained on her. “See you choose the wrong girl to take.” she spoke, tssking as she looked at John. “Ever hear the term mama lion or mama bear and that you should never mess with their cub?” John looked confused as fuck when a fist struck his face and Alissa ripped her right arm away from the Peggie, threw open the bible, grabbed the revolver and fired at John making him shout out as the bullet grazed his cheek.

A peggie was now trying to get the gun away from her, he managed to disarm her and went to shoot her but Mary May tackled his ass down. Monika, who had been the one to sucker punch John, grabbed her daughter and lifted her up. Helen was firing her shotgun at Peggies when Jess ran in with Grace, tossing Alissa her fallen bow. She fired a quick arrow at a Peggie as John started shouting something about getting to the ranch.

“Come on Deputy! Let’s go!” shouted Mary May running to a jeep with a mountain machine fun. “We can’t let him get away!”

Alissa ran to the jeep and leaped into the back as Helen got on her motorcycle and revved it up as Mary May started the jeep. Jess ran over and Alissa leaned down to grab her hand, pulling the huntress into the trunk, she quickly went through the open back window as Alissa turned and began shooting at the four wheelers with Peggies on them. She had to shoot down a chosen plane down once or twice as they raced to John Seed’s Ranch. A plane shot out from the ranch’s property.

“Shit! That’s John’s plane! He’s getting away!” shouted Mary May. She drove out onto the runway as Alissa shot at Peggies. “Grab one of their planes and go after him! It’s our only shot!” Alissa jumped out of the back, leaving her bow in the trunk and letting Jess know as she ran away.

She jumped onto the wing of the plane and pulled the glass back before sitting down as she flipped switches, using her free hand to pull it closed as she began sending the plane forward. “Partner, it’s Nick.” spoke the man over her walkie talkie. “I’m not lettin’ that motherfucker get away with this. I can fly if you need me, just say the word.”

“Than yes please.” she answered as she had the plane go into the air.

She had the plane go as fast as she could catch up with John. “The Father gave you a chance for salvation and you threw it away! Look at what you’ve done. LOOK AT THE WRATH YOU WROUGHT!” The 25 year old narrowed her eyes and hit the button for the guns to fire, striking John’s right wing as he flew out of the way. Nick flew by with Carmina and fired at him until he couldn’t strike his plane no longer.

Alissa grabbed the parachute as she made the plane go upside down to avoid hitting John head one and put it on, clipping it shut with her free hand. She fired at his plane more as Nick flew at a different angle and fired at John’s plane. “No! NO! I’m losing it! I’ve ha…!....down!”

She pulled the top back and stood up as she used her right hand to steer the plane upwards a bit before leaping from it and falling. She pulled the cord and the parachute shot out. She landed as gracefully as she could, removing the parachute from her back and running at John as he tried to get up but a fist struck the side of his face. She picked him up and tossed him over her shoulder as she carried him away from where they were and dropped him onto his ass. She looked him over before grabbing his key and pulling him up with it, glaring at him.

He grabbed her wrist and looked at her. “What if Joseph is right? Did you ever stop to think about that? Everyone thinks he’s crazy, but he’s not. Look around you. This world is on the brink. You can feel it in your bones. Look at the headline. Look at who is in charge!” He let out a ragged cough and Alissa wondered if any of those bullets struck him when they shot at the plane. “You want this key because you think you’re saving people but they are already safe. We had a plan. You don’t understand. You don’t believe. You don’t care!” She ripped the key from his neck and kicked him down. “May God have mercy on your soul.”

He laid down and coughed before going still and letting out his last breath. “God have mercy on your soul cause you’ll have a lot of explaining to do up there to stay up there.” she spoke. She pulled her walkie talkie of her hip and pressed down on the button. “Anyone there. I got John’s key, we can go to the bunker and break people out but...well I don’t have a car.”

“Coming.” laughed Jess on the other end.

Jess got there with Grace, Helen came with them as well while Monika went back to go home. She got into the car and drove up to the bunker where they quickly took out the Peggies there, Alissa running up to the Peggie on the mortar and quickly killing him. She leaped over the edge, Helen catching her as she fell down and sat her down as she used her right arm to lift her shotgun and kill a Peggie. She ran over towards the door, hit the button on the wall before turning the lever on the door.

“You guys stay here.” she spoke as she pulled the door open.

Jess ran to her and stopped as she heard her. “Are you high?” Alissa chuckled and shook her head. “You’re high. You’re not going in there alone.”

“I’m going in there alone.” she spoke grabbing Jess’ jacket and pressing their foreheads together. “When I free people, you’re going to need to help people get out.”

The brunette said nothing as she tilted her head up and kissed Alissa’s forehead before pulling her into her arms. “If you die, I will kick your ass.” she chuckled.

Helen scowled a little at the statement but kept her mouth shut as Alissa released Jess and ran into the bunker. The brunette grabbing a gun and tossing it down at the girl who caught it and blew her a kiss before going further into the bunker.

Every Peggie that saw her attacked her and she shot them down as she ran through the door she remembered seeing John taking Hudson threw and caught a grenade that was thrown at her before throwing it back. She ducked behind a wall as it exploded and killed the few Peggies that were hiding to kill her. She peaked out and ran to their rather dead and destroyed bodies, she grabbed the clips from their assault rifle. She reloaded the clips until she had two that were of no use and tossed them aside. She slid the clips into the waistband of her jeans and ran towards a set of room she saw. She saw she was in some sort of security room, she turned in a circle before moving to the stairs.

She slowly went down them with her gun drawn. She saw several dead and mutilated bodies with either Moose or Elk skulls on their face and meat hooks where the man’s dick would be. She rolled her eyes and entered the room attached to it. Two Peggies were dead in chairs, the bald woman had a picture of Joseph resting on her and for some reason it gave her a feeling of uneasiness. She moved to take a left when she heard a shout, dropped her gun and grabbed at Hudson’s wrist as she tried not to get stabbed, the woman than proceeded to punch her twice in the face. The woman getting over her once Alissa’s back hit the ground, the Deputy was using all of her strength to keep Hudson from impaling her with the knife.

“Hudson! Hudson stop!” she shouted as the woman struggled. She watched as the realization reached the other woman’s face and she stopped struggling against Alissa.

The other woman looked at Alissa in almost a sense of disbelief. “Rook, it’s you.” she whispered. “Oh god, oh god.” She got off her and she sat beside her as Alissa sat up. “I didn’t think you’d come back. Something...something started happening. All the….all the fucking Peggies started scrambling around. All the doors started closing, locking us inside…” She shifted ever so slightly as she looked at the 25 year old. “I...I thought I was going to be down here forever.

Helping Hudson to her feet, Alissa looked at her curiously. The other woman walked away from her. “All...all because of him! Him…” she pointed at the picture of Joseph. “That fucking...fucking…” she grabbed the photo and threw it onto the floor. “Piece of shit!” Hudson sank to her knees over the photo and Alissa moved to her quickly. “He would come down here and he would just stand there and watch. We were begging for mercy and he would just fucking...watch.” The last word coming out in a laugh. Alissa put her hand on her shoulder in a form of comfort. “The others...ok...there were other people down here with me.”

“You want to get them out?” she asked with a smile as Hudson returned it.

“We’re going to get them out. And then we are gonna burn this whole fucking place down. Help me or stay out of my way.” The black haired woman rose a brow at her co-worker but instead followed her.

They went into the security room and Alissa stood by the door waiting for it to be unlocked, she knew vaguely where the two large cells of people were and once the door opened in front of her, she ran off to get them out. She had to shoot every Peggy in her way, those LMG wielding Peggies being the toughest but nothing a well placed grenade didn’t solve. She had to climbed down into the control room and destroy a lot of equipment then Bliss barrels before needing to get the hell out of the bunker. She entered the room with the hatch and ducked behind some pipes to avoid being shot at.

“Chopper inbound. We’ll meet you at the top Deputy.” spoke Jerome’s voice over her walkie. “Open the hatch. There should be launch panels around you.”

Launch panels. She saw one by her. She ran out and fired at the Peggies as she reached her right hand out and pulled it down. Bullets grazed her right leg and she hissed as pain shot through it. She’d need Samantha to look after her when she got out of here. She had some burns here and there cause of the fires she had to literally run there but she knew it was nothing too serious, she needed this mother fucking Wrath carving/tattoo off her chest. The bunker shook from the self destruct sequence and she nearly fell over as she pulled the second panel.

She fired her gun more as she saw a rope with a hook, she had left hers at home and how convenient for someone to have just left their grappling hook laying around. She grabbed it as she hid behind some pipes, the bullets striking it and she curled up a bit to avoid being struck. A loud bang came from her right, she looked and saw the doorway she had previously come through completely engulfed in flames.

The hatch opened and she looked to see a chopper. “Chopper’s right above you! C’mon Deputy! Hook yourself onto the skids.” She put the gun on her back as Jerome spoke to her and ran out, twirling the hook before throwing it up, it wrapped around the skid first shot and latched onto it. “Go Adelaide!”

Oh...it was Tulip. The helicopter rose as people shot at Alissa, a cry left her as a bullet took out a nice chunk from her shoulder and she slid down the rope a bit as her right arm became too weak to hold onto the rope but she managed to hold on as Adelaide piloted the helicopter away just in time for the place to literally explode. She saw the people running down the road away from the bunker and sighed with a smile. She managed to do it. Well...she managed to save the people from John’s bunker.

Adelaide landed on the main road, letting Alissa get off the rope first before doing. There was shouting and Alissa turned to feel arms wrap around her, she cried out as something pressed against the wound on her shoulder and Jess stepped back, her face showing worriment. “I got a little fucked up babe. I think we need to go to clinic before anything else.” she spoke as Jess looked her over.

Jess took Alissa to the clinic where Samantha had been dropped off for safety after Adelaide left to go help. The young brunette freaking out when seeing Alissa but with the help of the clinic doctor, managed to diagnose everything wrong and give her stuff for it. The shoulder wound had to be given a few stitches for how deep the bullet had gone when grazing her but was rumored to be healed soon, she was hoping it wouldn’t finger her from trying to deal with Jacob or Faith but...a day or two off didn’t sound so bad.

The wound on her leg was quickly clean and bandaged, she was given a shot of morphine and the doctor confirmed that the Wrath thing was a carving, there was no ink in her tattoo and that he most likely didn’t plan and ran out of ink after doing Jerome, Nick, and Mary May but decided to still use the tool. That would heal with in a week or two but she had to come visit once a week to check on the progress of it and make sure it was healing properly even if Sammi lived with her.

Jess brought Alissa to the Spread Eagle with Samantha, the others were meeting them there. When Alissa entered the bar, Mary May passed Nick a beer and he handed it to her with a smile. “Goddamnit. I ain’t never seen anything like that before.” He banged his beer against hers as Jerome walked over.

“Thanks Deputy.” he smiled. He hit his beer against hers.

“Hey.” said Mary May making Alissa look at her, she was blushing a little. “You gave us something back we thought we’d never have again. Hope.” Alissa held up her beer and Mary May hit the beer bottles together lightly. “Whatever happens next, we’re with you.”

Alissa turned and jumped as she saw Hudson right beside her, a laugh coming from the Deputy. “Hey. That was one hell of a job Rook. The way I see it, you’re the one in charge now. If you ever need anything, you just let me know…” The Junior Deputy smiled and banged their bottles together before moving to sit down at a table.

“Mary May! Can I get a cheeseburger and some fries?!” she shouted making the blonde nod and move to tell Casey.

Jess sat beside her as she took her hand. “So...you said something about celebratory sex after dealing with John.”

That’s right, she had mentioned it the morning after their date. “Darling, I am shot and a bit crispy…” the brunette snorted a little. “Can you wait until I’m healed?”

“Fine.” playfully pouted the Huntress. A look that Alissa loved and knew Jess wouldn’t let anyone else see. “Helen went back to the house to be with your mom. You never mentioned she was a bit over the top.”

Alissa blinked at her slowly. “Helen would most likely beat someone if they looked at me in disgust. She’s...protective.”

“She’s scary.”

“She’s...scary.” sighed the Deputy as her food was sat down by Mary May, she mouthed her thanks and took half of the cheeseburger. “Want half?”

Jess smiled and took the other half as the two ate and the young woman watched everyone in the bar being all happy and drinking beers. One Seed down, three to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update this before New Dawn comes out this week. I plan on doing a New Dawn fic (once I find the chick I plan on putting with that OC lol) but I wanted to get this updated before then.
> 
> (No, Alissa and her family will not be in my New Dawn Fic cause I already have a happy ending planned for Alissa and Jess so I'm treating New Dawn as if it's an AU even if it's not.)


End file.
